Decieved Souls
by Jelsi4Life
Summary: Sam leaves port charles after jason threatened her but she left with a secret. Now she returns five years later to prove her innocence and make itr clear she had nothing to do with jakes kidnapping and Liz's attack.Will there be a jasam reunion find out!
1. Trailer

** Decieved Souls **

**They were the love of each others lives **

Shows Jason and Sam in all their love and bliss

**Their love was destroyed by lies **

Shows sam getting injected with a needle by ric

**She left before she could tell him the truth **

Shows Sam and Jason talking and him threatening her

**She returned to find out the truth **

Shows sam at Nickolas and Nadines wedding talking to Nickalos

**They meet again after years aoart from each other **

Shows Jason and Sam arguing in the penthouse

**She is determined to show him the truth **

Shows Spinelli finding momumental imformation regarding jakes kidnapping and Elizabeth's attackers

**He is starting to question his descions **

Shows Jason throwing a glass against the wall when he sees a picture of him and Sam

**WIll The Truth Come Out **

Shows Jaason and Sam making Love

**Will Lies be Found **

SHows Elizabeth, Jason, Sam, Lucky, Spinelli and Jake in a courtroom

**Find Out In The Real version Of General Hosptial **

**They Strory That Was Meant To Be Told **

**Find Out In Decieved Souls **

**Coming To A Fanfiction,Youtube, And a Trusted Hearts or Jasam Website Near You **


	2. Chapter 1

_** Decieved Souls**_

_Fear. It was something that Samantha McCall never thought she would experience when it came to Jason Morgan. He was supposed to be the one that helped to ease all her fears, he made her feel loved. Mostly he made her want to live life to its fullest._

Of course that was before all the pain and suffering they had caused each other. She set herself up on her old self destructive ways and ended up sleeping with Ric after Jason pushed her away, and in turn he slept with Elizabeth and ended up getting her pregnant.

Now she had to walk into a room with the man she loved while he thought that she had something to do with the kidnapping of **his **child.

How did they end up in a place where all they could see was the pain and suffering they'd caused each other and not the love and compassion that had always been between them before. How could she make him believe in her? How could she make him trust her again?

The tears swimming in her eyes finally broke free and streamed down her face as she saw him through the window.

The guard motioned for her to follow him and she hastily wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath trying to prepare herself even though she knew it wouldn't do her any good. She followed the guard not feeling as if she was seeing the man she loved but rather walking into her execution.

As she walked through the door her eyes met cold blue ones, the look replaced his once peaceful ocean blue eyes. Now there was nothing in his eyes but anger and sadness as she sat down across from him and waited for the guard to leave.

She wanted to reach her hands across the table but held back, it was a bad idea. She had to focus on the task at hand…convincing him that she was innocent of the hideous crime he thought she was capable of.

She'd never been afraid of telling Jason how she felt, not until now.

She finally looked away from his accusing gaze and stared down at her hands which twisted nervously on the table.

She could feel his eyes boring into her, she knew he was furious. Still believing she had something to do with Jakes disappearance. Hurt pierced through her body but she didn't let it show.

Finally looking up at him she met his gaze head on. She wouldn't let him intimidate her, no matter what he said she knew he still loved her…the feeling was mutual.

They'd already been through so much together and they'd always managed to get through it…now she had news to tell him that would change everything. Something she couldn't keep from him no matter what they were going through.

Quietly clearing her throat she broke the silence.

"Jason" she could see his inner struggle as he tried to remain furious with her. He'd never been able to stay mad when she opened up to him, made herself vulnerable to him.

She knew that he could tell she was being honest.

"I had nothing to do with Jakes disappearance, I don't know what Maureen told you but I swear to you…I swear to you on my daughter that I wasn't involved" she pleaded at him with her eyes and he lowered his gaze down to his cuffed hands.

"Jason…please" he finally looked up at her and seemed to study her for a couple moments before finally letting out a sigh and slightly slumping back in the metal seat.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to believe Sam…Maureen had no reason to lie to me but…I know you're not lying to me now. You would never bring our daughter into this if you were lying" She felt her heart warm.

He'd said **our** daughter. There was still hope.

"Sam?" she blinked and looked back up at him. He was staring at her with half concerned half suspicious eyes.

"What is it?" she swallowed thickly. This was it, she would finally tell him her big secret. She wanted to badly just to blurt it out but part of her was still slightly afraid of his response.

Taking a deep breath she looked at him square in the eye.

"I have to tell you something…something important" he seemed to brace himself before he stiffly nodding as if expecting something horrendous.

"I'm pregnant" as soon as the quiet words were out of her mouth she looked away. She'd never been this nervous or afraid in her life. Finally they had what they'd always wanted and it scared her to death.

Good things never seemed to last for her and she was afraid this would be another one of those times.

"Pregnant?" his voice was shocked but carried something else that she couldn't place. She nodded but still didn't look up at him.

A long silence followed, it seemed to last forever until finally she felt his hand touch hers as it rested on the table and her eyes jerked up shocked.

What she saw in his face made her heart pound, made her dizzy and weak in the knees. An infinite tenderness, awe.

"We're having a baby?" her eyes welled up at his soft words and she nodded slightly biting her lip. Was this really happening? It felt so surreal.

Before she knew what was happening he'd stood, pulling her up with him and tugged her around the table and into his arms. She reveled in the feeling. She was home.

"A baby" he half whispered as his lips pressed in her hair. She didn't care that tears were flowing freely down her face, this was one of the happiest moments of her life.

He pulled back slightly and brought his hands back and wiped at her tears before his cuffed hands gently grabbed a hold of her face, cradling it. She closed her eyes as his lips pressed ever so gently against hers in a sweet caress.

She was most definitely home. She felt him shift swiftly pull back, pulling his hands away from her in the process.

"Jason what…" her voice trailed off when she saw the look on his face. Anger, fury. This was the lethal Jason Morgan everyone feared in front of her not the Jason she knew.

She instinctively backed up a step inwardly cursing when she felt the table behind her.

"Jason?" her voice came out small. His eyes flashed again and she watched his hands clench. She felt a shiver go down her spine.

"I never thought you'd be capable of this Sam" her eyes widened in confusion. What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about Jason?" he let out a hard chuckle and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You really are cold, lying to me about something you know is so important to me" she quickly shook her head, no he had to believe her.

"Jason I'm not lying I swear…", "Don't even try it Sam…I thought you'd forgiven me, but I guess you're still trying to make me pay for it" she could feel the tears welling up again. How had things turned around so quickly?

"What…" she couldn't find her voice to continue her question. He took a menacing step forward trapping her.

"You never really forgave me for keeping the truth about Jake from you so now you try to pull this?" horror washed through her. How could he think that?

"I want you to leave Sam" his voice grew cold and low. "I never want to see you again, stay away from me, stay from Elizabeth and stay away from my son" his hands raised and one of his hands lightly clutched at her throat.

"I will make good on my word Sam…if you ever harm my son…I will kill you"

She jerked up breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat.

"Jason!"

**DUN DUN DUN. Gotta love keeping people on their seats. I know this because this was exactly how i was when i first read thi chapter. Just to let you know this story is being co written with lopez from trusted hearts. if you love jasam i highly sugest you go and check the website out. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter and i will update my other stories when my laptop gets fixed enjoy and dont stop believeing. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Decieved Souls**

Exhaling deeply she pushed the tangled covers away from her and rolled over off the bed fighting back the cringe when her feet came in contact with the cool floor.

Reaching over she grabbed her robe off of the nightstand and eased it on while slipping her feet into her slippers. Standing there for a moment she collected herself, she didn't want to be walking around still half disoriented and run into something.

She walked leisurely yet very quietly down the hall. She paused in front of the room across from hers and gently pushed the door open.

It brought a smile to her face…her life was finally somewhat settled. If she could go back in time, she wouldn't change a single thing because everything she had to go through was what brought her here, now.

After making sure everything was in order and nothing was disturbed she closed it quietly behind herself as she made her way towards the kitchen.

Glancing at the time for the first time on the microwave she groaned. It was still early…to early. She rarely got up before 9, especially not on her own…that was what she had her trusty alarm clock for.

She pushed the button on the coffee maker and robotically walked to the counter grabbing the small pile of mail she'd left there the day earlier.

Sometimes she was just in to much of a rush to check the mail right away…mornings were always good for checking mail, with a steamy cup of coffee.

She glanced at the coffee maker and almost groaned when she watched it start up slowly…very slowly.

Falling down into a chair she looked down at the envelopes. Bills, bills, more bills…

She paused when she got to a very lavish looking envelope. She set the rest of the mail down as she turned over the envelope in her hands. She stared at it before gently tearing it open.

Pulling out the card she ran over fingers over the elegant script. It was an invitation…to a wedding. Reading it over she felt the happiness wash over her. It was finally happening…one of the few men that actually deserved true happiness after everything he'd been through.

Nicholas.

She never would have thought that her and Nicholas would have gotten so close. He was one of the people she could say she trusted unconditionally. She knew he would never let her down, he was family.

He was the closest thing she had to a best friend at the moment…well besides Maxie of course. She shook her head ruefully.

They still kept in contact of course, and Maxie made sure to keep her up to date on everything going on in Port Charles.

Tilting her head she glanced back down at the invitation and pursed her lips together.

She couldn't find it in herself to deny Nicholas her presence on his special day, and Nadine had always been kind to her, nothing but respectful. She didn't have a single bad thing to say about her.

Nadine was perfect for him, she was just what Nicholas needed.

She remembered seeing them around together and she knew then that eventually Nadine would slowly make her way deeper into his life and heal his bruised heart.

But she could barely fight back the cringe at the thought of going back to Port Charles. That place held some of the most wonderful moments of her life and some of the worst.

She wished she could say that the good memories could outweigh the bad ones but the truth was…she didn't know if that was true. It was just the way her life was.

When things were good, they were really good…but when they were bad…

She didn't want to have to face everyone back in Port Charles…she'd finally managed to make something of her life on her own. Sure it had been a while since she'd left Port Charles…5 years to be exact but she knew that people back there held grudges for far longer.

If she was honest with herself she knew that she didn't really care what people thought…except for one.

Jason.

His name made a flood gate of emotions pour through her. Love, hate, acceptance, isolation, happiness, bitterness.

He played a big role in shaping her life whether she wanted to admit it or not.

He was the one and only man who showed her true and real love. She didn't like to admit it but she knew that she would never find someone she could truly and wholly love like she had Jason.

Not after everything they went through and everything it did to her.

She learned to open up her heart entirely only to end up having it shattered to pieces. He changed and so did she. They hurt each other and ended up pretty much wrecking every good memory they ever had together.

She was afraid. Afraid to face Jason again.

Dropping the invitation back onto the table she rose and walked back towards the coffee maker and leaned against the counter.

Forget Jason, this was about Nicholas. She wouldn't miss out on his wedding just because of her silly insecurities.

She wouldn't live in fear. She wasn't afraid of anyone…she wouldn't let anyone have that kind of power over her.

**Well i know i had you all fooled. The last chapter if you didnt know was a dream. bet you all thought it was real didnt you. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be the wedding and you will get a bit of a suprise. Enjoy and dont stop breaking free. **


	4. Chapter 3

_** Decieved Souls**_

They say there's no place like home, but in her case…that was the exact opposite when it came to returning to Port Charles. She'd thought that she'd prepared herself for it but now that she'd actually set foot out of the plane everything came crashing down on her.

This place held so many wonderful memories and even more horrible ones. This place and the people in this town had managed to do what no one had ever been able to do to her before she'd come to Port Charles.

They'd managed to break her…to make her do things she would have never done, they'd changed her into someone she didn't like.

Which is why she left, it was for the best…over the last five years she'd found herself again, at least now she would be able to take whatever was thrown her way…except for him.

She knew she would never be ready to come face to face with him but with her luck she was bound to.

The truth was, she wasn't sure she was completely over him but he'd hurt her…worse then anyone else had ever, and the amount of power he'd had over her scared her.

No one had the right to be able to crush her with just a word.

Taking a deep breath she shook him out of her head and looked around.

"Port Charles here I come"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She let out a sigh as the limo came to a stop.

Of course Nicholas had sent a limo for her, it was so…well, Nicholas. She shook her head ruefully. The limo driver which after much badgering she'd finally managed to wear him down and get his name. Gregori.

Well he was very professional and came from Greece of course, he'd driven her down to the lake house to get her things settled into her old room…for the time being anyways.

He'd very courteously told her that she had 20 minutes to get ready because Nicholas wanted her to be at the church at least an hour and a half to get everything settled.

She knew he was right, only her family knew she was showing up, no one else. It would be interesting to see everyone's reaction when they saw her back in Port Charles.

Taking a deep breath she smiled up at Gregori as he opened the door for her and stepped out. She smoothed her hands over her dress and glanced at the church. This was it.

Pulling her head up she started towards the church. There were cars parked up and down the streets.

She was here for Nicholas, that was it. Who cared what other people thought? She was way past caring about their opinions.

Pushing the big church door open she walked in. She heard the audible gasps around the room as an eerie silence fell over the room.

She looked around at many of the familiar faces. She stopped when she got to the one that still managed to make her palms burn with need of violence.

Elizabeth.

She was staring openly at her with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. The sight was frankly…hilarious.

She permitted a grin to touch her lips and she watched something flash in Elizabeth's eyes. Behind her there was some movement and her eyes immediately focused on the boy.

Jake.

He was a lot bigger then she remembered. He was eight now. Just looking at him made her heart clench…he looked so much like Jason, the eyes. He didn't take after his mother that was for sure…although there was something strangely familiar looking about him.

She expected the fireworks to start any minute, she was sure Elizabeth still had thing or two to say, but to her utter astonishment she turned and rushed out of the room leaving a confused boy behind.

He glanced at her, then back towards where his mother had rushed off to. Nicholas and Alexis decided to come in at that exact moment and the boy's confusion disappeared as a smile appeared on his face.

"Jake, Kristina and Molly are looking for you…they're up in Nadine's dressing room" he made a face and she couldn't hide a small smile, he was definitely Jason's son.

"None of that Jake, before you go I'd like you to meet someone" he walked over to stand by Alexis' side and stared up at her with red cheeks, so he was shy.

"This is Kristina and Molly's big sister Sam, Sam this is Jake" he gave her a small smile and held out his hand. She smiled and grasped his hand.

"The last time I saw you, you were still a baby" his face flushed again and he glanced down.

Nicholas shook his head and patted him on the shoulder.  
"Go on, and tell Nadine I love her will you" he smiled and rolled his eyes before darting out of the room. She shook her head and smiled as Nicholas pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you again Sam, you don't know how happy I am that you would actually come back here for my wedding" she smiled and patted his cheek. "I wouldn't miss this for the world".

Alexis was next to claim her and Nicholas looked around.

"Yes?" everyone cleared their throats and quickly made their way from the room. Mike and Jax however stuck around and walked over to them.

Mike quickly pulled her into a tight hug and she smiled, she'd missed Mike. He had always been great to her and he was her baby girls grandfather.

"I'm sorry Sam I would have said something before but I was just so shocked…" she shook her head ruefully, she couldn't blame him. Jax smirked at her and she grinned back.

Another person she'd missed, Jax. They'd kept in touch, he was a good friend of hers. He simply bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Good to see you McCall" she nodded back. Ok, so she didn't feel that anxious anymore…it was good to be surrounded by people she knew wouldn't judge her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She shuffled further against the door making sure no one was walking by. Peering out through the crack she could see Sam, Alexis, Nicholas, Jax and Mike talking.

She knew Mike was a big softy but Jax? Why was he being so nice to her? Did she sleep with him too? She scoffed, she wouldn't put it past her.

Pulling her phone out she quickly dialed the familiar number. When they picked up on the other line she swallowed thickly.

"We have a problem…Sam's back in town"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She smiled as the music flooded the room and stood. The back doors opened and she watched Nicholas' eyes shift towards the back of the room. She could tell he was nervous, he denied it but the way his hands were clenched into tight fists said otherwise.

She watched as Lucky appeared in the doorway with Leyla at his side. Leyla was one of Nadine's best girlfriends, Nicholas had told her all about their little nights out at Jakes.

Those girls sure had some interesting nights.

Lucky was giving Nicholas a look apparently trying to calm some of his nerves, so she wasn't the only one who'd noticed.

When they took their places Lucky leaned in to whisper something in Nicholas' ear which brought a smile to his lips and seemed to soothe him somehow.

She smiled when she saw Jax and Robin appear next. She shared a grin with Jax as he passed her and Robin's eyes widened when she saw her but she quickly recovered and sent her a smile.

At least there were no hard feelings between her and Robin…one woman in this town she could say that for sure about.

Nicholas shared a smile with Robin as she moved to stand next to Leyla and Jax leaned over behind Lucky and nudged Nicholas on the shoulder. If someone had asked her if she ever though that Nicholas and Jax would get along a couple years ago she would have laughed.

Shaking off the thought she watched Alexis' head come up, a wide smile on her face while Kristina rolled her eyes. She nudged Kristina who smirked up at her and shrugged.

Her little sister was all grown up, 14. She was 14! Whew, time flew by…and Molly…turning she watched as a now 10 year old Spencer slightly tugged at his tie only to have Molly swat his hand away and tug him forward as they started down the aisle.

Those two looked to be the same age you wouldn't know Molly was a year older.

Spencer made it look flawless, obviously his fathers son. Molly looked like a pro at it too as she tossed petals as they walked forward. She bit back a laugh as she noticed Spencer slightly pinching at Molly's arm obviously still bugging her from some previous argument.

Those two always argued…probably because they were so close in age and the opposite sex. That and the fact that they were family, everyone argued in the Cassadine family, she was no exception.

Molly took it in stride and made it a point to toss some petals up absently biting her lip when they landed right in Spencer's face.

They were definitely Cassadines, no one really noticed the whole exchange, if you hadn't been paying close attention it would have seemed like they were simply walking down the aisle.

Once they took their spots Nicholas slightly narrowed his eyes at Spencer as he passed him quickly with his head down obviously knowing he'd been caught.

Alexis was making a face at Molly who simply kept her eyes down on her basket.

The music changed and everyone in the room shuffled, Nicholas seemed to freeze in spot. His eyes were glued onto the back doors. He looked like he would keel over any minute.

She cleared her throat and since she was in the front pews he blinked and glanced at her. She gave him a smile and he nodded and took a deep breath.

Turning back she caught Elizabeth's eye. She was openly staring at her but she quickly looked away when she realized she was caught. Rolling her eyes she watched Nadine emerge.

A wide smile touched her lips as she looked at Spinelli. He cleaned up well, he knew that he was close friends with Nadine…close enough that she'd asked him to walk her down the aisle.

As usual Spinelli took his job seriously and held his head up obviously measuring his steps as Nadine smiled ruefully before turning her attention towards Nicholas. She watched the look exchanged between the two, they were a perfect match.

They were in their own little world.

"Who gives away the bride?" Father Coates voice rang clear in the now silent room. Spinelli's chest puffed out and he cleared his throat.

"I the Ja…Damian Spinelli" everyone seemed to release the breath they were holding as he quickly corrected himself. He darted a glance over at Leyla who smiled and shook her head as he took his spot.

Everything progressed smoothly, anyone could see how in love those two were by the way they kept staring at each other.

"The rings please" Spencer stepped forward and handed him the rings rolling his eyes as Nicholas remained oblivious to him.

She was surprised that Nicholas even heard when Father Coates spoke to him.

"Repeat after me" Nicholas took a deep breath and his voice rang clear.

"I, Nicholas Cassadine, take you Nadine Crowle, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part" Nadine seemed to be choked up and it took her a couple minutes before she finally nodded.

Of course Nicholas was fussing over her the whole time.

"I, Nadine Crowle, take you Nicholas Cassadine, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part" She wiped at her eyes and gave a small laugh making them all smile.

"Is there any reason as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace" Nicholas' eyes tore away from Nadine and he scanned the crowd with narrowed eyes earning a couple chuckles from the crowd.

No one would dare.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

And to everyone's surprise Nicholas, known for his proper manners and traditional ways grabbed Nadine and promptly pulled her into a kiss probably inappropriate for church.

Father Coates cleared his throat and hid back a smile as laughter and cheers erupted from the crowd.

After a couple moments people began to clear their throats but it was Spencer who leaned forward and elbowed Nicholas in the side making him and Nadine break apart.

Nadine of course was flushed but Nicholas looked annoyed that they'd been interrupted.

"Save it for later you two" Jax's voice was sarcastic and even though his words hadn't been loud they rang through the semi silent room. Leyla nudged Nadine forward and they finally started making their way down the aisle towards the back doors.

Slowly everyone started making their way after them.

"I hope they didn't run off, mom would flip" she glanced down at Kristina and shared a grin with her, normally she would have said Nicholas wouldn't do that to them but then again he seemed exceptionally eager to have the bride to himself.

She would have gotten a kick out of it if he they had eloped, she probably wouldn't have let him live it down but that thought disappeared as soon as she found them standing there chatting with some of the guests.

She pushed her way towards them smiling when Kristina did the same. A glance back at Alexis let her see the smirk on Alexis' face as she shook her head and followed behind them.

Nicholas broke off 'thank you' to Mike when he spotted them and quickly opened his arms pulling both her and Kristina into a hug.

"Congrats" she managed against his shoulder as Kristina nodded in agreement. Nadine giggled and tugged at him.

"Stop squeezing your cousins to death Nicholas" he shot her a grin over his shoulder and pulled back. She shook her head and gave Nadine a quick hug.

"Welcome to the family" she smiled brightly at her and nodded. She turned when Alexis tapped her on the shoulder.

"A certain someone is looking for you over there" she turned to glance in the direction she was pointing in and smiled widely when she found them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He let out a deep sigh. Now that he wasn't helping with anything his thoughts immediately went to Stone Cold.

He'd been trying to keep himself preoccupied so that he wouldn't worry so much about him but it was useless. He was burying himself in his work and taking on more and more dangerous jobs.

He knew that Stone cold was going through a lot, but he also knew the biggest problem.

He missed the goddess.

He could deny it all he wanted but he was the Jackal, he knew the signs. He'd seen the way they were when he first met them, the love they shared. It was beautiful.

Shaking his head he felt a smile touch his lips as his thoughts drifted elsewhere.

The one who so captured his adoration and awe. The wonderful nurse of perfection. Leyla.

He'd read up on how to women liked to be treated he even tried asking Stone cold but he wasn't very receptive, the only piece of advice he gave him again was that women liked men who listened.

The problem was whenever he was around her he got tongue tied. He! The Jackal, tongue tied!

He huffed but smiled widely as the woman of his thoughts walked by him.

"Most beautiful Leyla" she stopped as he spoke and smiled warmly at him as he joined her.

"Hello Spinelli, you did great. You looked very handsome out there" he felt the blush creep up and his heart kicked up a notch.

"Thank you, you looked most breathtaking" she smiled and patted his shoulder. "Nadine looked the best today, she was absolutely glowing" he nodded but kept to himself that he himself thought that she was the most beautiful one there.

"So will the nurse of perfection be attending the reception of the newly united couple?" Leyla smiled in amusement at his words and nodded ruefully.

"Of course Spinelli, Nadine's my best friend" he nodded and opened his mouth to answer but snapped it shut as he froze in spot at the site before him.

"Goddess?" at his words he watched Sam pause and turn in his direction with a little girl in her arms, an identical look of surprise crossing both their faces.

Dear cyber god, she was the spitting image of Sam.

"Spinelli?" Sam's eyes widened slightly and darted between him and Leyla before a small smile spread across her lips, her features softening on him.

"What…" he trailed off still speechless as he found himself staring at the little girl. She looked like Sam…but oddly familiar in another way. She looked like…his eyes widened as he made the connection.

"Mommy?" if possible his eyes widened even more as the little girl spoke. He'd already known that she was Sam's…they looked far to much alike for someone not to make the connection.

But still just to hear it out loud…the Goddess had gotten what she'd always wanted, a child.

He blinked and smiled slightly at Leyla as she laid a hand on his shoulder her expression worried. She was glancing at Sam obviously recognizing her as well.

Sam finally stepped forward pausing a few feet away from him.

"Hi Spinelli, it's good to see you" her words were sincere and he found himself smiling, the goddess was back.

"Goddess it's good to see you…", "Who's the goddess mommy?" he trailed off as the little girl spoke again.

"I am" she answered with a chuckle before shaking her head.

"This is a good friend of mine, he likes to give everyone nicknames" the little girl giggled and glanced back at him.

"Spinelli, this is my daughter Andrea, Andrea this is Spinelli and his friend Leyla" she gave them a wide smile and waved.

"Hello little goddess, it is of the utmost pleasure to meet such a beautiful little lady such as yourself…no one has been able to compare to the goddesses beauty, until now…you are the spitting image of your mother" he heard Leyla giggle at his side and he found Sam's amused gaze on him.

Andrea was looking at him intently before smiling.

"You talk funny" she turned to Sam and smiled. "I like him mommy I like him, do you have a name too?" he smiled widely and nodded.

"I am the Jackal" she giggled and her eyes grew wide with excitement again rendering him speechless, the resemblance was astonishing between her and her mother.

"Mommy we're both goddesses" they all smiled and Sam nodded.

"It's good to see you again Spinelli, I've missed you" he smiled and nodded.

"As have I goddess, as have I" so had Stone cold but he could always work on that later.

**Awww isnt she just the cutest little thing. I know i love her the way shes written. I bet you werent expecting her were ya. Well good that means im doing my job right. And god jasam was awesome today. Well i hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember dont stop breaking free. **


	5. Chapter 4

** Decieved Souls **

She could tell Spinelli had a million or two more questions he wanted to ask, he looked like he was about to burst.

"Andrea, sweetie why don't you run along and go find grandma" Andrea smiled and nodded but looked around.

"Where is grandma mommy?" Leyla took a tentative step forward giving her a small smile before turning to Andrea.

"I can take you to see your grandma Alexis if you want, I think your mommy and Spinelli want to catch up" she sent her a grateful glance and watched the way Spinelli's eyes lit up, adoration written all over his face.

Looked like he had a new love interest.

Andrea being herself quickly grabbed a hold of Leyla's hand and started chattering away.

As soon as they were out of sight Spinelli all but pounced on her, enveloping her in a tight hug. She let out a breathless chuckle, he was stronger than he looked that was for sure.

"I'm glad to see you too Spinelli, now if you could stop crushing me…" he released her as she trailed off making her smirk, his face flushed a dark crimson.

"The Jackal profusely apologizes for his most irrational behavior but it's seemed like an eternity since the Jackal has had the privilege of laying his eyes on his beloved goddess…but I promise to better try controlling such impulsive reactions…" his mouth snapped shut when she bent forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

He flushed darker if possible and he bent his head down slightly.

"It's ok Spinelli, if you hadn't beat me I'd probably be the one crushing you right now" he smiled up at her words and quickly motioned for her to follow him over to a bench.

"Fair Samantha where in cyber god's name did you disappear to for these last five long grueling years?" she smiled and shrugged.

"I've moved around a bit in the last few years, I couldn't seem to find the right place to settle down" he pursed his lips together but nodded with an expectant look on his face.

His face became solemn and he spoke in a quiet voice.

"Why did you leave goddess?" her mouth went dry at his question…she'd known it was coming, but it was still hard.

"The Jackal does not mean to pry but the goddesses sudden departure was…well it was astounding, and very saddening…I mean to all of the close friends and family of the goddess that is…" he cast his eyes down and she sighed.

He deserved an explanation.

"I…I guess I just couldn't handle being around Jason you know…I just…I couldn't do it anymore…" he nodded and understanding showed on his face…he wouldn't push anymore.

She stayed silent and stared back at him until he finally started firing off question after question about Andrea. She was grateful however that he didn't ask the question she knew he was burning to know…she didn't want to talk about the identity of Andrea's father.

"So the mother of the goddess and all her other complex siblings knew about the mini goddess before your appearance at this most joyous of occasions?" she nodded ruefully.

She remembered the first time she'd met him, when Jason and her had kidnapped him when Ric had framed her…she hadn't understood a word that came out of his mouth.

But he grew on you. She could actually say that she understood him…although on occasion he still managed to lose her.

She blinked when she realized that Spinelli was staring at her, apparently he'd spoken but she'd missed it.

"Sorry Spinelli, what did you say?" he peered at her carefully before shrugging.

"The Jackal was simply asking the Goddess for permission to visit her and the mini goddess while they reside back in this town, he does not want to waste an ounce of time…for it has been far to long that the Jackal has been without his fair Samantha, now she returns with her most precious surprise" she stared at him for a couple seconds until her brain processed his words and she smiled at him.

"Sure, I would like that…I've missed you too Spinelli, I'd like Andrea to get to know you too" he beamed at her words and his wide smile spread across his face, it looked almost…painful. He seemed so happy and that made her happy.

Glancing down at her watch she quickly sprung to her feet.

"Goddess?" Spinelli's voice was laced with concern and confusion. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Spinelli, I'd really like to continue our conversation but I promised Jax I'd meet him at the Metro Court in…" she glanced back down at her watch before continuing, "…an hour and I still have to go round up Andrea and head back to the apartment to get changed…" she trailed off staring at him with a bit of sadness…she really did enjoy talking to him.

"Perhaps after the goddess and the Jackal may resume their conversation after her meeting with the valkerie's white knight…" he trailed off and smiled.

"I'd like that…but my apartments still a mess…" he caught on and shrugged.

"Why doesn't the goddess come to the penthouse?" her smile faded and she felt herself tense, he seemed to notice and he quickly shook his head and hastily shook his head.

"Do not fret fair Samantha…Stone Cold is out of town for prior commitments to his most time consuming and as always very dangerous business, our shared dwelling is for the moment the Jackals" she stared at him wearily.

Sure that helped ease the tension in her body somewhat but just being in there would be difficult.

Taking a deep breath she let it out loudly. He looked so hopeful…

"Sure…I guess that's ok then" he smiled and nodded, "I do hope you bring the mini goddess with you, I am most anxious to learn things from her young and most likely very observant perspective if she's anything like her very interesting mother" she smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Of course I can bring Andrea, I'll see you later Spinelli" with another quick kiss on the cheek she turned and headed out to find Andrea.

She walked out of the elevator and looked around. Everything looked the same. Everything down to the blonde sitting at the bar with her back to her.

Carly.

Letting out a sigh she knew she would have to talk to her at some point, she was married to her friend after all. Looking down at Andrea she gave her a smile feeling her heart warm when she received one in return.

Taking a deep breath she made her way towards the bar and the blonde. Exhaling softly she stopped and gave Andrea's hand a slight squeeze and in return the little girl straightened out and lifted her head slightly.

Pride surged through her, Andrea would grow up to be an extraordinary woman. Turning her attention back to the blonde she spoke.

"Hello Carly" she watched her tense and she knew she'd recognized her voice. She watched her slowly turn around.

She'd never seen the look on Carly's face before, it was shock mixed with something else…she couldn't put her finger on it. Her eyes quickly shifted to Andrea and they seemed to widen even more.

Then again no one had known she was pregnant, so she didn't expect anything less.

She waited until Carly's eyes flitted back to her before giving her a slight grin.

Carly's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

"Well…would you look at what the cat dragged in" this time her grin grew, yep Carly hadn't changed one bit.

"Nice to know that you haven't changed one bit" Carly rolled her eyes and glanced at Andrea before turning back to her.

"Wish I could say the same…you've been a busy girl haven't you?" this time she rolled her eyes, she could hear the sarcasm in Carly's voice mixed with the raging curiosity.

Pulling Andrea in front of her she placed a hand on the top of her head.

"Carly I'd like you to meet my daughter Andrea, Andrea this is Carly…" she trailed off not quite knowing how to name her relationship with Carly without it sounding harsh.

Carly gave Andrea an awkward smile and Andrea slightly smiled back while pushing back further against her obviously uncomfortable.

Andrea was usually an outgoing child and very social but she seemed to shy away from some people…usually people she didn't like very much. She almost smiled.

She was a pretty damn good judge of character if she didn't like Carly very much, she couldn't blame her she felt the same way.

Stepping off the elevator she froze when she found her eyes glued onto the woman standing in front of Carly with the little…brat at her side.

"Mom!" she glanced down at Jake at his loud whisper and looked down to see her hand gripping onto his arm. Tightly, too tightly. She quickly released him and he took a step back and rubbed his arm.

She opened her mouth to speak to him but it snapped shut when she heard the laugh echo through the room…she turned her narrowed eyes towards them and marched forward.

"What are you doing back here?" she felt her body freeze at the all too familiar whiny voice that came from behind her. She watched something flash in Carly's eyes as she focused her gaze on the woman behind her.

**Bet you all werent expecting that. I know your all wondering who the person that yelled at sam was. But i'm not gonna tell you. You have to be patient and find out. Well i hope you enjoyed the chapter. Enjoy and dont stop breaking free. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Decieved Souls **

She narrowed her eyes slightly at the malice in Elizabeth's eyes but she quickly found her eyes glued on the boy next to her. He looked so much like…like his father…and nothing like his mother.

Well at least she didn't think so.

He was looking at her with curiosity in his eyes while giving her a shy smile. He was definitely his fathers son with that twinkle in his eyes.

Elizabeth seemed to notice that she was looking at Jake and she narrowed her eyes and grabbed Jake by the arm and pulled him to her side which made the boy scowl and tug at his arm until he finally pulled it out of her grasp.

Some odd instinct was triggered in her and she wanted to pull him as far away from Elizabeth as possible and keep her away from him…she inwardly sighed, it must have been the resemblance to Jason…that was all.

Shaking her head she let go of Andrea's hand and crossed her arms, Andrea scrambled to wrap her arms around her waist making her inwardly smile as Andrea's small warm hands came in contact with her bare skin under her shirt.

Ever since she'd been a little girl she'd seemed to need some sort of contact when she was scared or nervous, not that she blamed her the way Elizabeth was staring daggers at both of them was not polite.

Hell she wanted to beat the shit out of her, no one looked at her daughter that way.

"Well hello to you Elizabeth" that only served in making her eyes narrow even more, she wasn't even sure Elizabeth could see through all the glaring she was doing.

"You shouldn't be here" this time she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

"And why is that?" a smile played on Elizabeth's face making her tense, uh oh this wouldn't be good.

"You actually ask? I almost lost my son because of you…you, you little bitch…" she felt her eyes widen, did the little twit actually just swear, in front of her daughter…in front of her own son.

Jake looked just as startled and Andrea's grip around her waist tightened.

"Then you tried to make Jason stay with you…you tried to trap him, you did everything in your power to keep us apart! And now you waltz back in here like you own the town with…with your bastard child trying to trap Jason again no doubt…" she didn't give the bitch the chance to keep talking instead she pulled Andrea's arms off of her and lunged forward throwing her momentum into the punch sending Elizabeth skidding across the floor.

Carly stood behind her she heard the scrape of the chair against the floor but she didn't care.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling my daughter a bastard? She was conceived with love and if you want to talk about trapping Jason look no further than you yourself" she could feel the words flowing, it was like a dam had been broken and the words just kept coming.

"Knowing you, you knew that Jason was vulnerable and you preyed on it to get him into bed…" her voice rose from the deadly whisper so it rang clear in the room as she continued.

"In case you've forgotten, I am Sam McCall and I think its time that you remembered that I am not one to be messed with and for anyone else who forgot that, I will be more than happy to teach them that lesson again, got it? Or do you need another reminder" at her words Elizabeth flinched but she quickly stood back up a look of hatred on her face as she prepared to lunge.

She stood her ground, she would not back down but just in case she pushed Andrea slightly to the side. She didn't question her and simply moved over next to the bar where Jake was now standing apparently where he'd moved when she'd punched Elizabeth.

She watched Elizabeth's hand fly towards her but the next thing she knew a hand shot out between them and caught Elizabeth's fist mid air.

She glanced at Jax feeling relief flood through her, good thing he showed up when he did, she knew that if Elizabeth had punched her all hell would have broken loose and she didn't want to expose Andrea or Jake to that.

"Excuse me, but if I didn't know any better I would assume you were trying to attack my business partner…in my hotel no less" his words were calm but there was an edge to them.

He glanced back at Andrea and Jake and gave them a reassuring smile.

"But Jax you don't understand, she hit me! If you let me explain…" he cut her off sharply, "No you let me explain this to you, if I ever see you try to pick a fight with my partner again…I will have you thrown out of my hotel and in jail now get the hell out of my hotel before I call security" her eyes had widened in apparent shock and disbelief and she had the sudden urge to jump on Jax and give him a tight bear hug.

Elizabeth stood there still not moving, she looked like a deer caught in headlights, it was hilarious.

Glancing back at Andrea she watched as her and Jake looked at each other an awkward look on their faces.

"Come on Jake were leaving we don't have to be treated like this!" she moved to storm over towards Jake but she moved back so she was within reach of Andrea and that made Elizabeth's eyes flare.

"You know your right, Jake doesn't deserve to be treated like this…" she turned so she was looking at Jake and she gave him a smile.

"Honey I think the world of you, its your mother I don't particularly like" then turning back to Elizabeth she grinned.

Elizabeth, don't let the door hit you on the butt on the way out" she let out a low screech of fury as she shoved past her and grabbed a hold of Jakes arm.

The boy frowned and both she and Jax stepped forward, in her state they didn't trust her with Jake…well at least she didn't.

Jake rolled his eyes and sighed then gave them a small smile. She watched him smile a little wider as his eye focused on Andrea, she was waving at him shyly…apparently the dislike between her and Elizabeth didn't affect them.

When they finally disappeared in the elevator she smiled brightly at Jax and Andrea all but jumped on him. He was wrapped around her little finger, it was apparent.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek before he glanced over at Carly, she followed his gaze.

She looked as if she was in shock.

"Uh…well…wow" she cleared her throat and mumbled something before pressing a kiss to Jax's cheek and rushing off.

"Well that was weird" Jax smiled and shook his head.

"Guess that whole scene caught her off guard" she shrugged, he was probably right.

He pulled her over towards a table and she sat down across from him. He bent his head down next to Andrea's ear but spoke loud enough for her to hear.

"Tell you what, go over to the bar and ask the lady for some candy…tell her I sent you" she smiled brightly and all but lunged for the bar, no one came between her and her candy that was for sure.

She turned to him and he smiled at her.

"I suppose you want to know why I'm really back in town huh?" he smirked and shrugged.

"What would give you that impression?" she rolled her eyes but smiled, it was so easy to be around Jax…he was a good friend, and a good listener…just what she needed.

Getting down to business she let out a sigh and leaned her elbows on the table and glanced back at Andrea who was chatting with the waitress.

"I'm trying to…make sense of some things that happened here" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she cast her eyes down. She didn't particularly like talking about this but Jax had always had a good take on things.

"Do you remember the black out…" his eyes lit with sudden understanding. He knew what had happened the night of the blackout, how much she'd regretted what had happened.

"I…I don't know, something doesn't fit…I…" she trailed off not knowing quite how to explain so with a loud sigh she blurted out the words.

"I don't remember having sex with Ric" his brows furrowed, she knew that Ric wasn't his favorite person.

"Sam, didn't you say you were drinking…", "You don't get it" she cut him off and he watched her intently.

"As drunk as I get, even if I don't remember the next morning…hell even if I don't remember the next month still…it always comes back, bits and pieces until I remember what happened" his brows pulled together at her words a look of suspicion as if he were puzzling her words over in his head.

"You still don't remember?" she shook her head with a frustrated sigh.

"It doesn't make sense…it's all I've been able to think about…I need to know what happened Jax, I need to know" his eyes softened and he reached over and grasped her hand.

"We will…because don't expect me to sit out here, you're my friend Sam…I'll help any way I can" she smiled feeling relief surge through her…finally having shared this with someone was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

He probably sensed she didn't want to talk about it anymore because he glanced past her and smiled.

"She's getting so big" a smile lit her face as she turned and looked at her daughter, pride swelling in her.

"I know" he gave a low chuckle and retracted his hand.

"You know McCall, if someone would have told me you'd become a mother when you first came into town I would have laughed in their faces and called them a liar" she grinned at him and shrugged.

"Me too"

**I know liz being back wasnt that much of a shocker. i mean what is port chrales without its standard gutter skank no offence to liasion fans. But that woman is so boring i'd rather watch paint dry than watch her scenes. I know that Carly being nice to Sam was a little unexpected. But next week is the week that you really have to tune in for. Let's just say the quaterm i mean shit will hit the fan well enjoy and dont stop believeing **


	7. Chapter 6

**Decieved Souls **

She shifted again and continued to rub her thumb over Andrea's shoulder. She was nervous.

Sure, Spinelli had told her that Jason was out of town but she still wasn't sure about how she'd feel being back in the penthouse. She'd lived there for a couple year with Jason…all the memories…

She swallowed thickly and glanced down at Andrea.

She was looking down at her shoes as she kicked her foot out back and forth, now that she came to think about it…she'd been really quiet since the whole Metro Court scene.

"Andrea?" she tilted her head to the side as Andrea glanced up at her, her lips in a little pucker.

"What's on your mind kiddo?" at her words Andrea's eyes went back down to the ground. Frowning she grabbed a hold of her little shoulders and turned her around before kneeling down to her level.

"Come on, you can tell me" Andrea's shining eyes looked back up at her and she started to nibble on her bottom lip.

"Am I really a bastard child?" she seemed to trip over the word and she felt her heart clench in her chest.

One thing she would never, ever forget was Elizabeth saying that…if she so much as came near Andrea again she would beat the living shit out of her. Looking into Andrea's sad, confused eyes she felt a sharp pain in her chest…she hadn't been able to shield her from that bitches nasty words.

Putting her hands on either side of Andrea's face she shook her head.

"Andrea, sweetie you are not…you were…your daddy and I made you in nothing but love ok? I don't want you to listen to anything that woman says ok? She doesn't like me very much and she likes to say mean things" Andrea's eyes were skeptical as she stared at her.

"I'll let you in on a little secret ok?" Andrea's eyes brightened and she quickly nodded leaning in.

"That lady…she's a little crazy" at her words Andrea dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Really?" she nodded and Andrea covered her mouth and continued to giggle just as the elevator door opened. Walking out of the elevator with Andrea she could feel her heart start to pound faster as she stopped in front of the penthouse door.

"Mommy? Can I knock?" she gave her a small smile and nodded. A couple moments later the door swung open and Spinelli's face lit up.

"Goddess! Mini Goddess! Please enter" he quickly ushered them making her smirk slightly. Once they were sitting down she looked around…it was all…the same.

Taking a deep breath she brushed the thoughts off…it had been five years, she wouldn't let it get to her anymore.

"The Jackal took the liberty to drop by Kelly's and ask the father of Mr. Corinthos sir for his most delicious and highly in demand chocolate chip cookies" she grinned and she looked down at Andrea who's eyes were almost as wide as her smile.

Wow he was a man after both their hearts. Andrea continued to stare at Spinelli.

"Chocolate chip cookies?" he nodded at her words and she let out a squeal before launching herself at Spinelli making him tumble back in his spot. He grinned at her and awkwardly patted her back before his gaze met hers.

Andrea seemed to remember and she quickly turned around to face her.

"Mommy can I? Can I have some cookies?" she let out a small laugh and pretended to think it over. Spinelli and Andrea looked completely adorable sitting together.

"I guess" she said with a shrug.

"Thanks mommy, you're the bestest!" with that she turned back to Spinelli with an expectant look on her face. He smiled and quickly stood up holding Andrea awkwardly out in front of him.

She quickly latched onto him making the job easier for him before he started walking towards the kitchen. He paused and turned back to her.

"Shall we goddess?" she smiled and got up quickly following them.

Andrea of course was chattering away even as Spinelli handed her a little plate of cookies.

"Andrea, why don't you go sit on the couch back in the living room. I want to talk to Spinelli" she quickly nodded and disappeared out of the kitchen. Spinelli grabbed the small glass of milk and quickly darted after.

Andrea's giggles drifted into the kitchen and moments later Spinelli came back with a smile on his face.

"The mini goddess is most joyous and vivacious" she smiled and nodded while crossing her arms.

"She's real outgoing that's for sure" he nodded and he picked up a cookie before hopping up on the counter and taking a bite of it and watching her intently.

Where to begin? How was she supposed to bring it up…she wished she'd planned this out better. Clearing her throat she decided that she just didn't have the patience to go in circles.

"I've been thinking lately…a lot about how things ended between Jason and I" at her words Spinelli's eyes widened and his mouth fell slack. He quickly recovered however because he had food in his mouth and he continued to chew.

He nodded but didn't say anything obviously knowing she still wasn't finished.

"I mean…I know that it was the best choice for me to leave because the way things were going between Jason and I was just…destructive. But…I just, I'm trying to make sense of how we got there" he tilted his head slightly his eyes probing into her.

He was obviously thinking about her words even as she continued.

"I knew Jason…well I mean I'd like to think that I knew Jason, and I know myself. The way things happened between us…the things we did…to each other, it doesn't really make sense to me" he nodded and he quickly downed the contents of his cup.

"The Jackal is most pleased that the Goddess has finally become conscious of the situation that has always puzzled the Jackal" her eyebrows furrowed.

"You noticed?" he gave her a small smile and nodded.

**Wow shes starting tio realize somethings dont make sense. I mean we all know sam and jason would have never done those things. The writers just screwed it up. Well next chapter lets just say the shit will hit the fan then that fan will explode into millions of pieces. Anyway i hope you enjoyed the chapter enjoy and dont stop believing. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Decieved Souls **

She flushed, knowing that Spinelli had obviously noticed these things since he'd been living with them after all made her just a little self conscious.

"Since the most memorable of days when the Jackal first laid eyes on the Goddess and came to know her and Stone Cold first hand, I was blown away by the beauty and utter love between your intertwined souls, the valor and the commitment…it was so, inspirational" he glanced at her and she gave him a small smile.

"The Jackal had never really known what true love was, of course I'd read countless books, articles in the cyber world but the Jackal had been blind until the day I met you two…that changed my perspective most deeply" he seemed wistful as he continued.

"When two people are brought together by the intensity for which they feel for each other, by love…it is, indescribable. They would do absolutely anything humanly possible for each other, they would willingly lay down their lives for each other" he tilted his head as he looked back at her.

"The Goddess and Stone Cold taught the Jackal a most valuable lesson in life, love strengthens you…the two of you showed the Jackal something I could not have learned otherwise, cyber god or not" she swallowed thickly at his words.

She could feel her chest tighten, just remembering the way things used to be with her and Jason…it was bittersweet. He cleared his throat seeming to remember what they'd been talking about.

"The Jackal silently observed Stone Cold and the Goddess while in the confines of the lair, I knew that the feelings deep within the both of you was it, it was love. That is why I was so…so flabbergasted as to how things completely shifted from one day to the next, the Jackal felt as if he'd entered the twilight zone or so to speak. As if I was living with strangers who had the faces of people I once knew" she glanced down at the floor thinking his words over.

He was right, she was still having a hard time believing how things fell apart so fast.

"I will lend my cyber skills or aid the fair Samantha in any way she needs" she gave him a half smile and let out a shaky breath.

"You don't even know what I need" he smiled and hopped down from the counter before stepping towards her and pausing in front of her.

"The Jackal would consider it an honor to help a friend, especially one so dear as yourself" she blinked quickly and pulled him into a hug. For a kid who you couldn't understand half the time he sure had a way with words.

"You don't know how much that means to me Spinelli, you do know that I'm here for you too if you ever need me right?" she could feel his slight nod against the top of her head.

"The Jackal is humbled"

She held him close for a little while longer trying to blink back the tears. Spinelli was such a good kid, she knew that she could count on him anytime and he would help her no questions asked.

Finally pulling back he quickly shook his head obviously noticing her watery eyes.

"Goddess please, the Jackal cannot stand the sight of your tears it is most heart wrenching" she let out a shaky laugh and quickly wiped at her eyes, much to his relief as he visibly relaxed.

She gave him a small smile and grabbed a cookie off the plate on the counter and took a bite giving herself time to think about how to approach the subject. Spinelli didn't say anything he just leaned back against the counter across from her waiting.

"Spinelli, I'd like to ask you not to mention what I'm about to say to you to anyone else ok? At least not until I'm sure" his brows furrowed but he quickly nodded.

"Do you remember…when Jake was kidnapped?" Spinelli's face became serious and he nodded.

"I…I don't, I don't remember seeing that happen" this time shock covered Spinelli's face and his mouth fell slack. She held up a hand to silence whatever he was about to say.

"I don't remember seeing Maureen take Jake…I know, I _know_ I didn't pay those men to threaten Elizabeth and Jake at the park" she shook her head and rubbed her hands over her face.

Just thinking about it gave her a headache.

"I'm not lying to you know, try to justify my actions but that's just it…things don't fit, I'm sure about being set up with the men who threatened Elizabeth in the park but the other part…it's just missing" Spinelli pulled her hands from her face.

She hadn't heard him move, apparently he was spending to much time with Jason.

"Are you saying that someone with evil intentions towards the Goddess set her up?" letting out a sigh she shrugged.

"Well that's what I want to try to figure out" his face was a mask of seriousness as he nodded. He held one of her hands between both of his obviously trying to comfort her somehow.

"Um…there's another thing Spinelli" his hands tightened on hers and he visibly tensed.

"The Goddess cannot possibly be saying that have been more of these evil deeds done against her" she gave him a slight smile and gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"You remember the blackout…" his eyes widened this time, he seemed to have made the connection without her saying anything.

"The Goddess does not believe she betrayed Stone Cold" she shook her head.

"I don't remember…and I know I was drunk but, I start to remember bit by bit afterwards…and I haven't" he nodded his face grim. He gave her hands a squeeze.

"I will help clear your name Goddess"

He was dead on his feet, all he wanted to do was get inside, go upstairs and go to sleep for a while.

Plane rides always made him tired, especially when he'd only had 3 hours of sleep at the most within the last couple of days.

Turning the key he pushed the door open and his eyes automatically scanned the living room, it was habit…he felt himself stop short.

His eyes immediately locked onto the little girl sitting on the ground in front of the coffee table…eating, cookies?

Stepping in he quietly closed the door behind himself but he made enough noise for her to look over at him. Her long brown hair flipped as her head turned in his direction getting in her face.

She didn't move it however and she just looked at him.

He didn't know what to say, he was afraid of scaring her…whoever she was. But she seemed fine, relaxed even as she put another cookie in her mouth while staring at him.

She finally tilted her head slightly.

"Who are you? Do you know my mommy?" he opened his mouth to ask her who her mom was but it snapped shut when he heard footsteps. Turning towards the kitchen he felt his breath catch in his throat when Spinelli appeared with a petite brunette at his side.

Sam.

"Mommy!" his eyes quickly snapped back over to the little girl as she quickly ran towards Sam before flinging herself into her arms. Sam picked her up and perched her on her hip and slightly turned to the side as she looked at him.

Like she was shielding the little girl…from him.

He didn't know what to do, say, feel. Seeing Sam after all this time was overwhelming in itself, but now…to learn she had a daughter…

He felt like he'd been drop kicked. Hard.

He couldn't see the little girls face anymore it was buried into Sam's neck. He knew he should feel anger…something other than shock and…happiness?

He was happy to see her…no, she wasn't a part of his life anymore so he had no business being happy that she was back in town, in his penthouse no less.

Spinelli cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"Stone Cold, the Jackal did not realize that your return would be so soon after your departure to…" the look he sent Spinelli made his voice trail off. Sam noticed and shot him a glare from where she stood.

He returned a leveled look to her making her eyes harden even more.

"Spinelli, why don't you go out for some fresh air or something…I think Sam and I need to talk" his eyes stayed focused on Sam as he spoke but from the corner of his eye he noticed Spinelli dart an alarmed look between him and Sam, finally seeming to realize that he didn't intend to change his mind his shoulders sagged slightly.

"Spinelli why don't you take Andrea with you" his eyes darted to the little girl in her arms when she spoke. Andrea…the name suited the little girl. Sam's little girl.

Spinelli bobbed his head in a quick nod and turned towards her and held his arms out towards Andrea.

She didn't hesitate instead she quickly flung herself at him and buried her face into his neck her hair shielding her face from his view. He found himself wanting to see her face…she was so…perfect, she was Sam's.

Who was her father? The thought of another man touching Sam made his blood boil and he felt the anger sweep through him. At that moment he was just as mad as Sam seemed to be as she continued to glare at him.

Spinelli didn't bother trying to say anything else as Sam handed him her keys and pushed him towards the door.

"Take her to Kelly's or the park" he nodded and quickly scurried past him. As they passed him Andrea seemed to burrow closer to Spinelli and he swallowed thickly.

He didn't want her to be afraid of him.

Shaking the thought off he focused his attention back on Sam as the door clicked quietly behind Spinelli and silence enveloped them. She crossed her arms over her chest and he noticed the muscle in her jaw twitch.

"You haven't changed one bit, you need to lay off Spinelli…cut the kid some slack. He practically lives to help you and you still treat him like complete crap at times" his eyes narrowed at her words and he opened his mouth to tell her to mind her own business but she beat him.

"And don't give me any of that crap about you being tired, or stressed or whatever, that doesn't give you a free pass to be a jerk to everyone around you…some people put up with it because they care about you enough to ignore the way you shut down on them, luckily I got out" the last words were sneered and her eyes flashed with anger.

Nope, she hadn't completely gotten over her anger with him about the way things ended between them…then again how could he expect her to ever get over it…the way he treated her, the things she did…it was horrible.

"Why are you here?" his words seemed to bring her to a halt, she pursed her lips together and looked around. A faint blush came to her cheeks but she cleared her throat.

"Uh, well Spinelli and I sort of ran into each other at Nadine and Nicholas' wedding…he said you were away on business" he clenched his jaw at her words. He knew she'd been counting on it, she didn't appear comfortable with him in the same room as her…

Silence stretched out around them, neither backing down their stares. His thoughts wandered to Andrea, she had to be at least 4 or 5…

The thoughts brought his mind to an abrupt halt. Sam had left 5 years ago…if he was right, she would have either been pregnant at the time that she left or gotten pregnant shortly after…somehow the latter didn't seem very likely which could mean…

"Who is her father?" his words cut through the silence like a knife. Her eyes slightly widened before she shook her head and adverted her gaze.

"Why did you send Spinelli away anyways?" she was staring down at her shoes as she spoke and when she finally did look back at him her expression gave nothing away.

She was avoiding his question, anger and frustration pulsed through him. He finally moved from his spot and walked towards her. She tensed and her eyes slightly widened but she didn't move away, she stood her ground.

"Who is her father?" her eyes narrowed at his question and she raised her chin a sign of defiance. She wasn't planning on answering him.

"Why won't you answer me? Did you cheat on me again while we were still together?" at his words her face paled but fury quickly blazed in her eyes and before he had time to realize what had happened her hand shot out catching him square on the side of the face.

The slap echoed throughout the penthouse.

"You bastard!" she screeched as she stared at him with hatred in her eyes.

"You, YOU gave up on us! You pushed me away, you lied to me, you betrayed me for…for _Elizabeth_!" she was practically seething, her eyes glossed over with anger.

"You chose to believe her, HER! Over me, the woman you were supposed to love and want to spend the rest of your life with!" she was breathing hard as she kept her hands firmly planted at her sides.

"I gave you everything Jason, everything! My life, my love, my body…my trust! And then you pushed me away, you didn't even let me make a choice, you made it for me. I begged you Jason, over and over again and you kept pushing me away like I meant nothing to you" finally losing it he reached out and gripped the edge of the couch as he leaned towards her, towering over her.

"I loved you with everything I had, I let you see a side of me that I don't show to anyone else…because I loved you that much" she scoffed and glared at him again.

"Then you cheated on me…with Ric of all people, you knew I hated him and you still slept with him, you betrayed my trust!" her eyes got glossy, he knew throwing that back in her face still hurt her but he just couldn't do it anymore.

"Now, I find out that you…you lied to me about your ability to have children? I've felt guilt for all this time for nothing?" this time she blinked and she shot him an icy look.

"If I had known I could have children Jason I would have told you, because unlike you…I would rather tell you the truth even though it would hurt you rather then lie to your face and play you like an idiot" at her words he lost it.

Turning he grabbed the lamp and pulled it jerking it free and quickly threw it across the room watching it shatter against the kitchen doorframe. Sam jumped as the sound of the shattering glass filled the room and turned to look at him with half shocked half angry eyes.

"Get out" her eyes went cold at his words and she clenched her jaw.

"You know, I never would have thought that I would want to be without you…but now, being near you is like poison to my well being" with that she marched past him bumping into him on the way and not pausing.

He didn't move until he heard the door slam shut.

He let out steady flow of curses and slammed his fists into the couch. It had been a while since he'd lost his temper like that with anyone…years in fact, the last time he'd yelled at anyone had been…5 years ago…shortly after Sam had left Port Charles.

Spinelli had been going on about something and he'd lost it, of course he'd apologized afterward and he'd never done it again.

He looked around feeling like the walls were closing in on him. Sleep was the last thing on his mind, he needed to get out of here, fast.

With that he grabbed his keys and quickly slammed out of the penthouse.

**Holy Shit wasnt that awesome. I told you the shit was gonna hit the fan. Jason was so angry dontcha think. And i know you loved that Slap. My partner v lopez begged for that part to be in it. Well i hope you enjoyed it so far. Next chapter will a little sam depreived so dont go into a panic attack when you dont read about the godess. And rejoice Jasam fans Jiz is finally over and Jasam is now on the road to recovery. Well enjoy and dont stop believing **


	9. Chapter 8

**Decieved Souls **

_"You know I'm right" he watched as his father let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face._With a jerk his eyes snapped open. Looking around he let out a sigh, he'd fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was lying down, blinking a couple times he frowned when he heard Spinelli's voice coming from downstairs.

"Jason, son, A.J has done nothing but cause trouble. He drinks himself into oblivion and then he goes around making everyone else's lives miserable" shaking his head he crossed his arms.

"He's your son just as much as I am. Maybe if you didn't treat him like he's worthless then he'd make an honest effort to get better" he knew that Alan favored him and he hated it.

A.J was his brother, he deserved better.

"All he's ever wanted was to make you proud, but nothing ever seems to be good enough for you" Alan shook his head and took a step forward placing his hand on his shoulder.

"If A.J acted just a little more like you son, I would have all the reason in the world to be proud of him…for him to try and make something of himself…", "This is exactly why A.J is heading down the path he's on right now" he watched the hurt cross his fathers face but he shook his head.

"You always compare him to me, do you know how that makes him feel? How that makes me feel? To pin me against my brother" Alan looked away from him and removed his hand as he wandered over to the patio doors.

"I tried Jason…I really did, and I love your brother…I really do but, I just can't deal with it anymore…don't you see…" he spoke quietly as he turned back around to face him.

"You're my last hope for being a good father…to know that I did something right, I failed with A.J" he drew back, that was like having the weight of the world placed on his shoulders.

"You still have time to make things work with A.J, to help him build a life. Stop putting all your hopes and dreams on my shoulders. Go talk to A.J" with that he turned and walked out of the den.

Maybe that was what had woken him up in the first place.

Sitting up he rolled to the side and off the bed. As he made his way closer to the stairs he could hear Spinelli's voice more clearly.

**I want to apologise to everyone for making them wait so long to post a chapter. My partner and i have been busy working on it. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Well i hope yoi enjoy the chapter. Enjoy and dont stop believing. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Decieved Souls **

Sitting up he rolled to the side and off the bed. As he made his way closer to the stairs he could hear Spinelli's voice more clearly.

"Dear Cyber God!" frowning he made his way down the stairs.

"I must tell the Goddess…Stone Cold!" he watched as Spinelli scrambled around before focusing on him. Narrowing his eyes he stared Spinelli down, no more…he was going to find out what was going on with Sam one way or another.

"Spinelli" the tone in his voice caught Spinelli's attention and he watched the kid swallow thickly, oh he better be afraid.

"I want to know what's going on with you and Sam and what she's having you help her with" Spinelli was so still that he wasn't sure if he'd heard him or not…hell, maybe he'd scared the kid too bad.

He was about to open his mouth to apologize when Spinelli let out a sigh and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"The Jackal cannot lie to the master…even though the Goddess asked of me to keep silent, I just believe that it would be in her better interest for Stone Cold to be better informed so that in the event that a problem arises you would be better equipped to lend aid" he blinked a couple times but slowly nodded.

"We'd better sit down Stone Cold" when they finally settled down Spinelli glanced over at the door as if thinking that Sam would come barging in at any moment.

"I won't tell Sam I know…you have my word" the kid nodded and then started talking.

"You see, the goddess believes that she was set up in order make you believe that she meekly stood by and allowed the little Stone Cold one to get taken in the park, and that she was malicious enough to find men to attack the former maternal one" he paused to take a breath before straightening in his spot to continue.

"Stone Cold I know that you have your doubts but I also know the Goddess would not speak such words unless she genuinely believed it to be true. And if this is the case, that would mean that your love for one another would have been torn apart by a lie" Spinelli focused on him a serious look on his face.

"Can you honestly tell me that you do not still love the fair Samantha? The Jackal clearly remembers when you and the former maternal one were an item…and not once did you look at her in the way that you would gaze upon the Goddess" there was a sort of conviction and awe in Spinelli's voice as he went on. He couldn't blame him, thinking about his love for Sam made his chest ache.

"The grasshopper does not and would never disrespect the master, you are my family…but so is the fair Samantha. I must do all I can and all that is in my power to prove her innocence…and maybe while lending her the aid which she requires I could find out the identity of the mini Goddesses DNA carrier. It may turn out that you could be her father" with those words Spinelli briskly stood leaving him slightly dumbfounded.

"Stone cold, now the grasshopper must leave. I must go tell the Goddess of what I have found" he shook his head and Spinelli's face became confused as he stayed in his spot.

Turning he walked over to the desk and pulled out a picture of him and Sam.

Thinking back to when the picture was taken he let out a sigh, they were so happy. Blinking his eyes he shook his head a little when he felt a headache come on.

_//Flashback//_Shaking his head he grabbed a hold of the small glass plate on the mantle and threw it against the far wall listening to it shatter. What the hell was going on with him?

He paced around feeling ready to blow. Life was so damn complicated, just when you got everything you wanted and you were happy something always had to happen to rip it away from you.

Turning he watched his father come outside.

"I thought I might find you out here…I guess you must have taken after your grandmother, both of you love this garden" he cast his eyes down and turned his attention back out to the flowers.

"I uh, heard about you and Karen" this time a scowl spread across his face, he didn't want to talk about it. He really didn't want to go there.

"I'm sorry, I know this is the last thing you want to talk about…but if you would let me I'd just like to tell you something I learned along the years…and trust me I know what I'm talking about I've been through many break ups in my years" he rolled his eyes, well he knew that.

Letting out a sigh he turned back around to face his father. Better to let him talk so he could be alone faster.

"Things don't always go as planned, and things are most definitely never easy…but, in life there is always that one person you will spend the rest of your life with…and when you find that someone, everything else falls into place" he gave him a half a smile and nodded.

"Thanks dad"

//E.O.F.B//

"Stone Cold?" crap, he'd forgotten about Spinelli. Setting the picture of him and Sam back he turned to find Spinelli a couple feet behind him. Shaking his head he pointed to the couch.

"Spinelli sit down, we need to talk. If you believe that Sam is innocent, then I want updates on your progress…I will help you in any way you need. You were right Spinelli…you are my family, but so is Carly, Sonny, the boys and the Q's at one point" Spinelli glanced down then back up at him with his head tilted to the side.

"The Jackal is honored that the master would place him in the same category as the Valkyrie and the godfather…but if it would not offend the Jackal is curious as to Stone Cold's disdain for his former family…yes, they are dysfunctional…but aren't all families?" he shrugged and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"It's a long story, basically they kept pushing me after my accident…they wanted me to be someone I wasn't anymore. They blamed my brother A.J for my accident…they were furious with him, but I didn't feel anything. I was just angry with everyone because they seemed to know more about myself then I did" Spinelli nodded and he walked over to the terrace doors.

"I was going to be a doctor before my accident" he didn't know why he'd muttered those words but he continued.

"They did the best they could for me…I see now that they did love me, I just didn't know how to handle everything back then. I pushed them away and changed my last name to Morgan…my grandmothers maiden name" turning he looked back at Spinelli, he seemed absorbed with his words.

"I dated people…Robin, Courtney…and every time those relationships ended a little more of me broke inside…until I met Sam, I fell in love with her and she fixed me" a scowl found its way on his face.

"We were happy and then she got shot and I pushed her away…and everything else happened…now you tell me that she could be innocent" he shook his head and headed for the closet.

"I need you to stay here until I get back, I have some errands to run" he didn't give Spinelli time to answer he simply walked out. He had to take care of some things.

**hey everyone i want to apologize for my three week absence yet again. I hope that it doesent stop all of you from reading my story. Also for the last chapter if u didnt understand it it was jason having a dream of him and Allan talking. I know you do not understand it now. But i will explain later in future chapters. I hope you enjoyed the chapters and dont stop believing. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Decieved Souls **

Edward walked into the living room of the mansion and took a seat in Alan's chair. From the chair he sat looking at all the pictures lined along the shelf beside him.

Pictures of the family lined the shelf top, a picture of Jake being the newest addition. Shaking his head he remembered finding out Jason had a son, that was a shocker in itself but then finding out Jake was his…well lets just say that was a moment in his life he would never forget.

Letting his thoughts drift he eyed the pictures again warily, he idly wondered if it had been so long since they'd all sat in this room as a family and just…talked.

Yes, yes it had been that long. Letting out a silent sigh he let himself think about his life. All the decisions he'd made along the way.

Most of the decisions he'd made were what he believed to be the right ones, some had been made to benefit ELQ or the family. But as he examined them more closely now he knew that it had been a lie.

He'd let greed rule his decisions and choices. He'd chosen to pay more attention to ELQ, to taking over the company than he had his own children.

He'd been a horrible father and an even worse husband.

Why Lila had stayed with him for all those years he would never know. Part of him wanted to say that it had been out of love…but, the was another part of him that told him it had been more out of loyalty than anything else.

Loyalty? What did he know about loyalty?

Nothing.

It was because of him that his sons were dead and that the only grandson he had left hated the family. He'd always been able to make Alan see things his way, he'd always made him think that a family had to be a certain way.

Maybe if he'd treated him differently, Alan wouldn't have pushed so hard for Jason to be the way he used to be after he'd had the accident. Maybe he wouldn't have driven Jason so far as to push the family away.

If only he'd been the man Lila fell in love with…not Edward Quartermaine business tycoon millionaire, owner of ELQ. He should have been good husband, a loving father and a more accepting grandfather.

A man who was there when his family needed him, not someone who dismissed them at a moments notice.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft shuffle. Standing from the chair he turned feeling the shock spread through him. Leaning against the terrace doors with his arms crossed was Jason watching him.

"Jason, I didn't hear you come in" he watched him shrug slightly and he mentally rolled his eyes. Of course he hadn't heard him come in, in his line of work he had to be stealthy.

"My dear boy, what can I do for you?" Jason's eyes glanced about the room but he remained silent. Deciding to break the silence again he spoke.

"Have you been standing there long?" Jason's eyes focused on him again, he found himself suddenly thinking of Lila…his eyes…

"Come on now, I know there must be a reason for you to be here so be out with it" he watched him inhale before speaking.

"No, I haven't been standing here long. You looked so deep in thought that I didn't want to disturb you…I'll come back another time" before he could think about turning around he was already shaking his head at him.

"Nonsense my boy, you are a Quartermaine whether you like it or not…that means you have as much a right as I do to be here. Now tell me what you need…is it mob related, or not mob related?", "Not mob related" he nodded and motioned for him to take a seat.

He slowly walked forward and sat on the arm of the couch letting him know he didn't plan on staying long. Once he settled back in his seat Jason started talking.

"I have some questions about Jason Quartermaine…I mean, who I was before the accident"

**Hey sorry another short chapter. I promise that the next few chapters will be longer. I also know that you all will be upset to know that sam will not be in thisor the next chapter.I hope you enjoyedit. Well until next time enjoy and dont stop believing.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Decieved Souls **

I've been having some dreams about being _him_ since Alan's death. At first, it was just every once in a while but in the last 3 or 4 months I've been having them every night, sometimes I even have them when I'm awake…I just, I want to know if they're just dreams or memories" he opened his mouth to speak but Jason cut him off.

"I know we don't have the best relationship, but I have tried to be better towards you and the rest of the Quartermaines for Jake's sake. I didn't want him not knowing his family…and as much as I hate to admit it, you and the rest of the Q's are my family" his eyes focused on him and his gaze didn't waver.

"If you're really _family_ then you'll help me…if you can't I can go to the hospital and talk to Monica and see if she can help me" he felt disbelief flow through him, how could Jason think he wouldn't help him?

"Of course you're family my boy" his voice was that of disbelief and he knew Jason caught it because a sort of relief flashed in his eyes and he nodded.

"We've been trying to tell you this all along. If you feel that Monica would be better suited to help you however by all means go to her. I know Lila and Alan would have loved nothing better then for me to do everything in my power to help you any way you need it…but I do have one question, why didn't you mention this to anyone sooner? Why wait so long to come to me…or better yet why haven't you seen a doctor? Son you could have had an aneurysm or worse" the thought brought worry front and center in him.

He didn't wish Jason any harm…no matter what had been said or done before.

"At first I thought that it had something to do with Alan's death, nothing more. But now they're becoming a part of my daily life" he glanced over at the pictures as he continued.

"I didn't think it would be fair for me to tell you or anyone else before and give you all some sort of false hope that I may be regaining my memories and becoming Jason Quartermaine again when really they could have just been dreams and nothing more. I just want, I need to make sense of them" he nodded and reached out and gave his leg a pat before leaning back drawing Jason's focus back on him.

"That makes sense, I think anyone would want to make sense of what's going on if they were in your situation. I'll try my best to help you get to the bottom of this, now tell me about some of the dreams you've been having" Jason's expression shifted to focus in a second as he ran a hand through his hair.

"In one of the dreams I walked into this room and everyone was there waiting to welcome me with open arms. It was like I'd been away for a while…Alan walked over to me and gave me a hug, then I woke up" he felt a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"I remember that day as if it had just happened yesterday. We were all sitting here in this room when all of a sudden you appeared in the doorway. You'd just come back from boarding school, Alan's smile was as big as the sun when he saw you" his words made Jason's eyes slightly widen.

They'd made some progress at least now they knew that they weren't just dreams.

"Continue to the next one my boy" he made sure to keep his voice level he didn't want to scare Jason away.

"I was talking to…_Jagger_, and he was telling me that he was marrying a girl named Karen. I think he meant Karen Wexler, I remember meeting her once at the nurses ball. I could tell he loved her" he nodded.

"Jagger was a good man, he was a good friend of yours along with Karen, Robin and Brenda. You became very close with them all. Karen and Jagger got married then rode off on his motorcycle leaving Port Charles behind them" Jason seemed to think that over before speaking again.

"I have one more before I leave, its of Alan and I talking about love and loss" he felt his face relax into a serene mask.

"I remember when Alan told me about that conversation, you and Karen had just broken up. He was trying to help you understand that you're life would move on and continue, that you would find real, true love, like he had with Monica and like I had with Lila" Jason nodded again seeming to absorb that before looking at him.

"I should get going now, I have some things I need to do. I'll try to see if I can bring Jake by sometime this week" they both stood and he walked Jason to the terrace doors. Jason paused just outside the doors.

"Thank you. Goodbye Edward" he gave him a smile.

"Goodbye my boy"

hey hope u liked the chapter. Me and lopez were having trouble where to continue the story and i ended up writing this. I really enjoyed writing this and i hope u enjoyed it as well. Have no fear sam will be returning in the next chapter. And here is the link to the trailer .com/watch?v=_zHYHCafWLc. Well enjoys and dont stop breaking free.


	13. Chapter 12

**Decieved Souls **

_Hey Before the chapter starts i want people to know that the begining of the chapter is a dream sequence. I dont want people to be confused like they were last time. Im also sorry that i havent posted in a while. Well emjoy your sam filled chapter laters. _

_"Come on sweetheart, you can do it" she groaned and let her head fall back against the pillow. She was sure that there was a lot of commotion going on around her but all she could hear was her own harsh breathing and the nurses words._

"No…I can't" she couldn't do it anymore, it hurt…it hurt to much.

"Yes you can, now again honey" closing her eyes she yelled out as the nurse swept a hand across her clammy forehead. God was punishing her…he had to be, nothing should so special should be this painful.

This was all she'd ever wanted since Lila…her baby girl.

She didn't know how many more times the nurse prompted her to push, but suddenly a sound cut through everything else and had her looking around.

Her baby…her baby was crying. Her baby was going to be fine.

"Congratulations honey, you have a healthy baby girl" she couldn't stop the tears of joy that ran down her face.

"My baby…her name…" she looked up at the nurse and watched her peer at her curiously.

"You have a name picked out?" she nodded and blinked through the tears.

"Andrea" the nurse smiled and nodded and turned so that her back was facing her. A moment later she turned with the squiggling pink bundle in her hands.

She reached out wanting to hold her but stopped when she realized Jason was standing next to the nurse.

"Jason?" she couldn't stop the trembling in her voice. This was what she'd wanted…to have her child and the man she loved in the same room. It was like a dream come true.

The nurse smiled and handed the little bundle over to Jason. His face clouded over with awe and the nurse put a hand on his shoulder.

"Her names Andrea" with that she left and Jason continued to stare down at their baby.

"Andrea" he half crooned. She couldn't describe the overwhelming joy in her chest, she just wanted him to look up at her…it would make the moment more perfect then it already was.

She noticed the way he tensed and he took a step back from her bed with Andrea.

"What…" her voice cut off abruptly as Elizabeth appeared out of nowhere next to Jason. She was smiling as she leaned over Jason's shoulder to peer down at her daughter.

"What's going on? Get away from my daughter" she half yelled in panic. What was Elizabeth doing here? Why wasn't Jason doing anything to keep her away from their child?

"Her names Andrea" she looked over at Jason in shock, why would he be telling Elizabeth anything…this was none of her business.

"Andrea…what a perfect name…come to mommy" she felt her breathing stop as her eyes widened.

Jason handed Andrea over to Elizabeth as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"No! She's my baby!" she ripped off the covers and swung her legs off the side of the bed only for them to give out, she ignored the sting as she landed on the floor and looked back up as Elizabeth turned and headed for the door.

"No, Jason! That's our baby! My baby! Give her back!" Elizabeth turned to flash her a smile before she vanished only leaving her with Jason.

She could feel the tears pouring down her face as she struggled to get up.

"She's not yours, she's mine" she shook her head vigorously at his cold words and reached out towards him but he disappeared.

"No!"

**I know you all must be wanting to kill me now. But dont worry it is just a dream. Sam will never have Andrea taken from her. Espically by some prissy slut like elizabeth. Well i hope you enjoyed the chapter i know it was short but the next one will be longer. We will have a good convo with andrea and Sam next chapter. Well emjoy and dont stop breaking free. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Decieved Souls **

She shot out of bed drenched in sweat and quickly snapped her mouth shut when she realized she was screaming.

She put both hands up to her mouth and shut her eyes as the tears still went on. She was shaking.

What kind of nightmare was that?

Andrea. She needed to see Andrea.

Quickly jumping off the bed she felt her heart clench when Andrea appeared in the doorway her eyes wide with fright.

"Mommy?" falling to her knees she held her arms out wide, Andrea quickly ran to her and she gathered her close. Burying her face into Andrea's hair she inhaled deeply.

She just couldn't seem to shake the dream. Andrea's small hands were gripping the back of her shirt tightly as she clung to her.

Taking a deep breath she stood but held Andrea close to her as she sat back on the bed.

"Did I wake you up kiddo?" she pulled back and watched her nod her head, her eyes still wide.

"I'm sorry, mommy was just having a bad dream…but now that you're here, I'm ok" Andrea nodded her head quickly and snuggled closer.

"When I have a bad dream, mommy hugs always scare away the monsters" her heart melted at her words. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head she pulled a hand back to wipe at her eyes.

"What do you say we go get ready and head down to Kelly's for breakfast?" Andrea let out a squeal of delight and gave her a wide smile before nodding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now the only reason we're coming to the park is because you need to work off all that sugar" Andrea giggled and shook her head.

"I only had two cookies" she smirked and shook her head.

"And what about the ice-cream cone?" Julia put on her most innocent smile and she let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes. They continued walking down the path until Julia turned around and looked at her curiously.

"What's on your mind kiddo?" Andrea kicked her foot out, a habit she'd picked up somewhere and only used when she was nervous. Looking around she pulled Andrea over to the bench and watched her swing her little feet back and forth.

"Mommy…what's my daddy like?" her words made her stop cold, she'd been dreading the day Andrea would ask…sure she'd asked many times when she was younger but she had the look right now that said she wanted some answers.

She didn't want to lie to her daughter…but she couldn't tell her the full truth.

"Well…" she pursed her lips and cleared her throat trying to think of the right way to explain him to her.

"Your father is…well, he's got a very big heart and he's very kind and gentle…when you get to know him" Andrea's eyes were wide with interest as she listened.

"Does my daddy tell good stories like you do mommy? I like it when you tell me stories" she couldn't help but smile as she ruffled Andrea's hair.

"Your father is actually…a very quiet guy, but he could tell you the most amazing stories" Andrea smiled excitedly.

"Like your stories? About stars, and boats?" she shook her head and looked out towards the trees.

"He tells stories about all the beautiful places he's been…about all the animals he's seen, all the adventures he's been on…" letting out a sigh she turned back to Andrea who looked absorbed with her words.

"My daddy sounds brave…like a superhero!" she couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips at Andrea's words.

"He is very brave…I guess in a way, you could say he is a superhero" her words were rueful. That all depended on your perspective that was, whether or not you considered him a hero or a villain.

"Don't you want to go to the park anymore missy?" Andrea giggled and nodded but tugged on her sleeve.

"I gots one more question mommy" she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Oh really? And what's that?", "Are you and that man friends?" she frowned and pursed her lips.

"What man?" she waved her hands around, "The big man who lives with Spinelli" she giggled as she added "The Jackal" she couldn't bring a sincere smile to her face but she gave her a slight twitch of the mouth.

She was asking about Jason.

"What's his name mommy?" she cleared her throat a couple times before she could find her voice again.

"Jason…his name is Jason Morgan" she nodded her little head and tugged on her shirt again.

"Is he your friend mommy?" she felt her throat close…how was she supposed to answer that? Taking a deep breath she plastered a smile on her face.

"We used to be very close…", "Like best friends?" Andrea interrupted making her nod thoughtfully.

"Yes, something like that…we don't really talk very much now, we try to be nice to each other though…its good to be polite" her brows puckered together confusion on her face.

"How come you're not best friends now?" she looked away from Andrea and collected herself.

"Sometimes…people disagree, and they fight. Then it's better for them to just go their own ways" she was shaking her head before she finished talking. "No mommy, you said we gotsta make things work. You said we don't run away" she felt the moisture hit her eyes at Andrea's words.

She was right…she was a hypocrite.

"I know baby, but sometimes…you just can't fix some things, and if you stay it makes it worse" she pouted but slowly nodded.

Inhaling deeply she stood up and held her hand out.

"Park?" Andrea's mood changed back in a second as she jumped off the bench and grasped her hand while tugging her forward.

She chuckled and shook her head following her lead when she heard a twig snap behind her and she turned feeling her heart stop. Pulling Andrea behind her she took a step back as the three men stepped out from the bushes, guns drawn.

"Well, well, well…look at what we got here boys" the first mans voice was loud and abnoxious. She had a feeling the other two would sound just the same though.

"I think our day just got interesting" another one of them bustled making the other two laugh.

She needed to think of a way to get Andrea safely out of here…and fast.

**Hey sorry that it took me so long to update. I have just been so busy with school and the musical. That has been taking up most of my time. Hopefully now i will be able to update more since it is almost over. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. well enjoy and dont stop breaking free. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Decieved Souls **

She stared at the three men as they slowly closed in on her and Andrea.

A thousand thoughts were running through her head. She could put up a fight but Andrea would be in more danger…she knew she couldn't fight them off, they had guns.

They could shoot her before she had the chance to attack them. She would never do something that would leave Andrea unprotected and alone.

She had to think of something…anything.

"What do you want? Money?" she moved her hand to her pocket to pull out the cash she had but one of the men chuckled.

"No babe we don't want your cash" she swallowed nervously but kept her expression neutral as she kept a hand on Andreas shoulder as she huddled behind her.

She had to keep them talking while she came up with a plan.

"Well…if you don't want money then what do you want? We've done nothing to you" one of the men smirked and tiled his head so he could see Andrea but she narrowed her eyes and moved blocking his view.

"You see, sometimes you do something that pisses off the wrong person…and that person could happen to have money…", "A lot of money" the closest man cut in making her take a step back.

"Yes, a lot of money" the man continued, "And then they find men like us that will do dirty work for the right price" she glared at him.

"So you're going to kill me, is that it?" they chuckled and shrugged. The one that had been silent shook his head.

"You know, you're a lot hotter in person…to bad…" he trailed off and she clenched her jaw.

"Ok, but what about my daughter? She's done nothing wrong to anyone" they shifted uncomfortably. So…they weren't so comfortable with killing a child now were they?

"Money's money" she glared at the words that came out of the mans mouth. They started to move forward and she widened her stance ready to put up a fight.

She would protect Andrea with her last dying breath.

Before she knew what was happening a shot rang out and she watched the man closest to her fall.

"Move!" instinct kicked in as his voice registered with her. She turned picked up a terrified Andrea and ran for cover. Once they were safely huddled behind a tree she listened to the gunfire going on.

Andrea had her eyes shut tightly and was clutching at her for dear life. She ran a hand over hair as she risked a look around the tree.

There was still two men and they were firing at Jason. Apparently they didn't know who he was…if they did they would be running for the hills.

Jason was behind a tree, he was trapped.

"Andrea" her eyes opened and they were wide with terror as the tears shimmered in them.

"I want you to say here ok, don't move, don't make a sound ok? Can you do that for me?" Andrea looked like she didn't want to let go but she nodded her head, her little hands shook as she let go of her.

"I'll be right back I promise" taking a deep breath she turned and crept behind the bushes towards the closest man. She felt the anger course through her veins.

He was the one who'd basically said that they were willing to kill Andrea for money.

Crouching she measured the distance between them and launched herself at him catching him off guard and sending them flying in a heap of swinging arms and legs.

"Jason!" now that he could go after the other man she had to focus on getting the upper hand on this guy.

He looked furious and was trying to aim the gun at her. She lifted her leg and kicked at his arm sending the gun flying.

"Bitch" she huffed and lifted her elbow catching him in the side of the face sending him tumbling back. Rolling off at him she heard a shot and watched the other man fall.

She turned to run back to Andrea when a hand shot out and caught her ankle and yanked back. Gasping she fell forward and landed with a grunt, she inhaled trying to catch her breath but reached out blindly trying to grab a hold of something as she felt herself being pulled back.

"Mommy!" her head snapped up and she watched with horrified eyes as Andrea ran out from behind the tree towards her.

"Andrea no!" Jason looked equally terrified as he rushed forward trying to intercept Andrea.

"Little brat…" the man grumbled as he let go of her with one hand and started to reach for Andrea.

"No!" turning she reached out and started scratching at his face, his eyes.

He yelled and turned his attention back on her for which she was both grateful and unfortunate. His hand caught her hair and pulled her forward as his knee came up and connected with her stomach.

She could hear Andrea's screams and she knew that Jason had caught her. She gasped but couldn't get any air into her lungs.

The man was there one second and then gone the next. She turned over onto her stomach and got up onto her hand and knees still gasping. She felt a little body collide with her as another shot rang.

Pulling Andrea close she hugged her tightly still trying to catch her breath but hating Andrea's cries.

"It's ok baby, it's ok" she whispered. Jason crouched down next to her in an instant and pulling her up.

"Come on, we have to go before the police show up. I'm sure someone's called them by now" she nodded and unsteadily got to her feet with Andrea in her arms letting Jason lead them away.

**Man oh man was that a great chapter. It had everything that we love about jasam. Well everything i love about jasam. Thankfully the play is over this week which means i can update faster. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Enjoy and dont stop believing.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Decieved Souls **

Andrea had cried the whole ride back to the house but she seemed fine now after she'd convinced her that she was fine.

She was still wary though, something like this could be traumatic for a child and by the way Jason kept eyeing Andres he was probably thinking the same thing.

She'd already offered Andrea any of the junk food she wanted and anything else she thought would make her feel better. Normally she wouldn't have let her have so much at once but she doubted it would do any harm right now.

"Mommy I don't want no more" she couldn't help but smirk at Andrea's words and she shot a glance at Jason who was shaking his head with an amused expression on his face.

"That's because you ate the whole bag of chips…and some cookies" her eyes were wide as she answered.

"But you said I could have them" rolling her eyes she turned and glanced at Jason who was trying to hide a smile.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Andrea nodded in earnest.

"What about dinner…you didn't save any room for that" her little head was already shaking back and forth before she'd finished talking.

"I can eat momma, I saved LOTS of room in my tummy for dinner" she chuckled and let out a sigh before ruffling her hair playfully. She made sure to keep her eyes away from Jason.

She was grateful he'd shown up when he did because she didn't want to think about how things would have turned out otherwise, but she still didn't know what to think about him…she still didn't want to have to talk about anything with him yet.

She wasn't ready.

He smiled at Andrea as she beamed at him and continued to dig into her dinner.

Pizza.

He couldn't say he was surprised that Sam had ordered dinner rather than make it herself...because she still couldn't cook. He doubted she would ever learn to cook something edible without burning the kitchen down.

He glanced at Sam through the corner of his eye. She was making sure to keep her eyes focused on the slice of pizza in front of her…he could tell she was purposely making sure to keep her eyes away from him or to only talk to him for Andrea's benefit.

She knew that he was getting ready to corner her again, he just needed some answers.

His eyes reflexively slid back to Andrea as she all but devoured the piece of pizza she held in her hands making him smile.

She was so much like Sam.

But he needed to know if he was…if there was a chance that he could be..

He shook the thought off and glanced back up to find Andrea staring at him intently. There was a raging curiosity in her eyes and also a speculative look that he recognized seeing in Sam's eyes every now and then when they were still together.

Sam also seemed to notice Andrea staring at him and her brows furrowed. She looked like she wanted to say something but Andrea beat her to it.

"Jason" he blinked and slowly nodded.

"Yes?" she smiled brightly at him, melting his heart before she continued sending the room into a shocked silence.

"Are you my daddy?" a heartbeat of silence followed before Sam started coughing. He immediately stood ready to help her any way he could but she held up her hand stopping him.

She shook her head and continued to cough but reached for her glass.

Andrea was staring at her with wide eyes, fear evident on her face. He watched Sam try to give her a reassuring smile as she cleared her throat again. He watched her with his sharp gaze, studying her every move.

Boy, Andrea's question had sure gotten a reaction out of her. He could feel his heart start to pound, that only strengthened his suspicions.

Swallowing thickly he turned his attention back to Andrea.

"Why would you think that?" she seemed momentarily distracted, obviously still worried about Sam. But a couple moments later she finally seemed to snap out of it and she focused back on him.

She gave him a shy smile and shrugged.

"Momma always tells me stories about my daddy…you're a lot like the stories" he darted a glance over in Sam's direction but she kept her eyes on the table as she took a long drink from her glass.

"Really…why don't you tell me one of these stories" at his words Sam quickly stood from the table and cleared her throat.

"Honey, you know I think it's time for bed alright" Andrea pouted obviously not thrilled but she nodded glumly. He stood and took a step forward.

"Actually…do you think I could…put her to bed?" Sam looked at him for a long moment obviously thinking through it thoroughly before glancing back down at Andrea.

"Do you mind if Jason tucks you in?" Andrea shook her head and turned a bright smile in his direction.

"Come on Jason, come on!" she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the stairs making him smile. As he passed Sam his eyes connected with hers but she quickly moved away and started cleaning up the table.

He shook his head as Andrea finally settled down into her bed. First she'd been running around her room showing him just about everything, then she'd taken so long changing in the bathroom that he'd actually started to get worried.

She seemed to have worn herself out, but she was braving it out and staring at him expectantly.

"Will you tell me a story?" he froze for a moment…he wasn't so good at telling stories, he'd only ever told Michael and Morgan stories when they were babies, and those were about animals and far away places.

What could he tell Andrea?

"Sure" he answered with a half a smile. He'd think of something…hopefully.

"There was a family…", "You gotta start with once upon a time!" he smiled in amusement.

"Once upon a time, there was…a very important family who everyone loved…but that everyone also thought was kind of crazy" he glanced down at her and she was watching him with interested yet tired eyes.

"That family didn't care what everyone else thought…because they knew that they loved each other and that was all that really mattered" he paused trying to think of how to continue.

"One day…one of the sons got into an accident, and he became a very different person. He was angry and confused, so he pushed everyone away and went his own way" he gave her a soft smile watching he eyelids droop.

"Finally after some time the day came when he was able to trust someone and that changed him. He realized that his family did love them and tried to show them in their own way. He realized he couldn't keep pushing people away, then he finally found love…and he became a better person" he tilted his head as he watched her battle sleep.

"The end" he finished softly watching her eyes flutter open for a moment as a small smile touched her lips. She turned onto her side and snuggled into the covers.

"Goodnight, daddy"

He didn't catch what she said because she'd mumbled into the covers but he was sure it was something along the lines of goodnight. Bending down he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight" . After watching her for a couple minutes he got up and walked out of her room. He swallowed thickly, he was going to have a talk with Sam.

**Yes i know that you all hate my guts and i'm okay with that. But i love leaving you guys on the edge of your seats. You will find out whether or not jason is andrea's father next chapter for sure. I promise that the cat will finally come out of the bag. Well i hope you enjoyed the chapter. Well until next time i'm Jelsi4life and dont stop breaking free. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Decieved Souls **

She clenched her hand when she noticed it was shaking. She knew that Jason was on his way downstairs, she'd heard his footsteps leaved Andrea's room.

She also knew that there was no getting around the question she knew Jason was going to ask her. Straightening she leaned against the counter and took a deep breath.

She knew the exact moment when Jason came into the kitchen, she could feel his gaze on her…it was unnerving.

"Sam" she closed her eyes, she didn't want to do this. His hand touched her shoulder and her eyes snapped open, she hadn't heard him move. Moving out of his grasp she took a couple steps back.

Something flashed in his eyes but he didn't say anything. For a while they just stood there looking at each other, the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Is she my daughter" his words cut through the dead silence and she closed her eyes. There is was…the big pink elephant was out in the open now.

Opening her eyes she looked him straight in the eye and knew that either way he would know the truth, she couldn't lie to him…he would know if she was lying and she just couldn't do it anymore.

Taking a deep breath she let it out shakily.

"Yes"

It was his turn now to close his eyes. He didn't say anything but she noticed the way his hands balled up into tight fists. When his eyes opened again there was a mixture of emotions in his eyes…she could tell he was angry…she'd expected that.

At least he was trying to hold it in.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" his eyes burned into hers as he spoke. "I could have been there for her" his voice rose in the slightest bit at the end. She lifted her chin and slightly narrowed her eyes, answering in a bitter voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was a little busy…you know with having my life threatened, by you and all" his eyes skipped away from hers for a moment and his jaw clenched. But she kept talking.

"Then there was the fact that you chose to believe a woman you had a one night stand with over me…you know the woman you claimed to love, the one you were supposed to trust? Yeah…you were a little busy too if I remember, yelling at me and berating me about how I watched your son get kidnapped. How I paid those men to threaten Elizabeth and Jake in the park" she shook her head and swallowed thickly.

"You know…you might as well know, that's the reason I came back" his eyes snapped back to hers suddenly very focused.

She flinched and shook her head in disbelief.

"No, not because I wanted to torment you some more. I came back to ask Spinelli for help…to prove my innocence, because I didn't do any of that…I don't care whether you believe that or not but I know the truth and that's all I really care about" he didn't seem all that surprised but then again she couldn't be sure, he'd always been so good at hiding his emotions.

He clenched his jaw again before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Sam…" his voice trailed off and she watched as his face contorted with pain before he fell to his knees his hands clutching at his head. Against her resolve the next thing she knew she was on her knees next to him with her hands on his shoulders.

"Jason? Jason! What's going on?" he groaned but didn't answer her. She could feel his body shaking and his eyes were shut tightly. She managed to pry his hands away from his head and she placed both her hands tightly on either side of his face.

"Jason please!" he opened his eyes but she could see pain in them and she felt the panic set in, what the hell was wrong with him.

"I need to call an ambulance" she quickly turned ready to dart for the phone but his hand caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"No…I'll be fine, it'll pass" his grip tightened in the slightest on her wrist and she swallowed thickly. They stayed like that for a while, he didn't let go of her wrist and she didn't really want him too…at least this way she knew that he wasn't about to drop dead on her.

He finally eased his grip on her and took a deep breath.

"Better?" he sighed and nodded before taking a deep breath and pulling his hand back leaving her cold. No, she would not feel like this for him again…the first time hadn't turned out so well…why put herself through that again?

So instead she focused on the matter at hand.

"What the hell just happened Jason? And I don't want any crap, I want the truth" he frowned obviously thinking over his options making her eyes narrow.

"I'll know if you're lying, and I'll kick you out so help me God I will" he glowered for a bit before slowly getting up to his feet. She did the same but crossed her arms and stared at him pointedly.

"I've been having…flashes" she furrowed her brows and tried to make sense of those words.

"Like when you took that experimental drug before…or like when you were having the seizures? I'm leaning towards the latter after what I just witnessed" he shrugged and crossed his arms.

"I guess you can say…a bit of both" she shook her head.

"I don't get it…the surgery should have taken all the side effects away…", "This has nothing to do with that…it's something completely different all together" she stared at him letting the confusion show on her face.

He sighed and leaned back against the counter.

"Ever since Alan's death, I've been getting strong headaches…maybe migraine would be a better word. Anyways I'm having flashbacks…memories of who I was before" her eyes widened.

"You mean when you were…", "Jason Quartermaine" he finished leaving her dumbfounded. She leaned against the table and thought it over.

"But that's impossible…you said that the doctors told you that you'd never remember anything from before the accident" he nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know…I didn't really think anything much of the flashes and images, but then started having flashes of a younger version of myself talking with Alan…I was curious so I went to the Quartermaines and asked Edward about it" she struggled to take all of this information in.

"Uh…wow" she wasn't sure that she could make out anything else at the moment. Casting her glance down she tried to figure out what else to say…saying anything was better than having to endure this silence.

"Sam?" she glanced back up startled, she hadn't even realized he moved forward. He was standing about a foot away from her.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just trying to make sense of all this" he nodded and lifted an eyebrow in a somewhat amused manor.

"You always did rethink things to much when you're trying to make sense of them" she wanted to respond with some witty answer but she felt herself being pulled back into the web.

His eyes…his mouth…him.

His eyes focused on her again, whatever he was about to say he was determined to get an answer.

"Alright…now about Andrea…", she cut him off by planting a hard kiss on him shocking the hell out of both of them. She didn't know what the hell had possessed her to do something like that, she'd just needed a taste of him again.

Common sense quickly flashed to the front of her mind and she was horrified with her actions but before she could think about pulling away he responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around her enveloping her in an iron grasp.

Common sense went as quickly as it came and she let herself give into the sensations he was bringing out in her. It felt so familiar…but new in a way, it had been to long…but she could never forget this man, no matter how hard she tried.

She was a little surprised by his intensity but she couldn't complain, she was enjoying drinking him up. Her gasp was muffled against his mouth when he lifted her so that she was propped up on the kitchen table but she quickly lost her train of thought when he stepped in between her legs and continued to ravage her mouth.

She wanted this…no, she _needed_ this.

To hell with the consequences, she was going to live here and now…in the moment and she would forget everyone and everything else.

**WOW i told you the shit would hit the fan. I know you are all pissed because i didn't post the conclusion. Well tough cookies people. You'll have to wait till tuesday. Thats right if i have more than 10 reviews before the weekend is done i will be able tp post the conclusion on tuesday. Because i'm going to florida on wensday and don't wont to keep you in to much suspense. Well enjoy and don't stop breaking free.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Deceived Souls **

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer loving when he groaned. Smirking against his mouth she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in even closer.

He broke away from the kiss and gave her a leveled stare, the look in his eyes was enough to undo her.

"You might want to ease up otherwise you know we'll end up…" he trailed off with another groan as she squeezed her legs around him again. His eyes flared and he quickly initiated another kiss.

They were both breathing harshly and after a couple minutes he pulled back.

"Room" he said roughly and she nodded, "Two down from Andrea's…" he didn't even let her finish before she was off the table and he was taking them towards her room.

She rested her forehead against his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. No she wouldn't think about this, she would just let whatever happens happen.

"Sam" she opened her eyes and looked up at him slightly surprised to see that they were already in her room, she hadn't even heard him close the bedroom door.

She could tell he was aroused but he had a slightly cautious look in his eyes.

"If you don't want to do this…", "No, no…I do…I just…" she swallowed thickly and avoided his gaze feeling like an idiot for even thinking about it.

"It's ok" she glanced up at him just because of the tone of his voice. It was soft, his eyes were equally kind and understanding. She blinked back the moisture that suddenly wanted to spill, she would not cry right now.

He bent down but this time his lips were gentle, a sweet caress. She melted, letting her eyes slip closed. She felt the glide of his feet beneath her carrying them towards the bed, he wasn't in any rush.

He set her back on the mattress with all the gentleness in the world and held himself over her just staring at her for a moment. All the years melted away…it was like they'd never been apart, like none of the bad stuff had ever happened.

"Jase…" he smiled and let his hand caress the length of her cheek. She reached up with trembling hands and ran them down his arms, finally reaching the hem of his shirt she tugged which made a slight smirk come to his lips.

Her heart picked up a notch once she'd tossed the shirt aside, oh yeah…he hadn't changed a bit. She noticed and his smirk grew slightly which only made her eyes narrow in the slightest bit.

"You're turn"

He couldn't stop staring, the roles seemed to be reversed. At the beginning she'd seemed a little nervous and he'd found it amusing and well…cute as hell but now, as he looked down at her sprawled out naked across the bed, with no barriers between them…he was just, speechless.

There was a small smile playing around her lips as she peered up at him.

Shaking his head he smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Perfect as always" she gave him a sexy little grin as her eyes slid away from his face and headed down south. He fought the urge to grown as she licked her lips in what he knew was anticipation.

He felt the same way.

"Right back at ya" he grinned at her words and bent his head down spreading kisses along her neck. He could feel his body respond to her soft moans of pleasure as he continued to press kisses across her collarbone.

Everything inside of him was screaming to take her now. She just looked so…good.

"Jase…" her breathy whisper made something inside of him snap. Lifting his head he looked her in the eyes, grinding his teeth as her dark smoldering eyes looked back at him half closed.

She gave him a seductive smile and pulled him down closer bracing her legs on either side of his hips letting him settle in the cradle of her hips.

He all but growled as he felt her heat scorch his now very painful erection. He wasn't the only one who reacted either she moaned and arched up making him hiss as he pulled his hips back slightly.

"Sam" he hissed making her eyes focus back on him.

"Stop moving" she grinned and arched up again.

"Have I ever been one to stay still…especially when it comes to sex?" he groaned and narrowed his eyes as her grin widened.

"No…and as I recall you're very vocal, but you should keep in mind that Andrea's down the hall" she furrowed her brows and twisted her mouth slightly.

"I guess so" he smirked and bent his head down to whisper next to her ear.

"Wouldn't want to scar _our_ little girl" he pulled up and she gave him a tiny smile but it widened mischievously, quickly. Gripping his shoulders she pulled him a little closer.

"I like the sound of that" grinding his teeth again he moved placing himself over her. Their eyes connected just as he thrust forward making them both moan.

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Don't tell me you've gotten more vocal too" he grinned and moved back before thrusting forward making her gasp again.

"No more than usual" she moaned again and her eyes slid shut. She probably didn't know how hot she looked right now, but he sure did.

He could tell that she was trying to keep quiet by the way that she was practically biting her lip off. Smiling he bent down and claimed her lips in a kiss, she grabbed onto the kiss as if for dear life.

She would be the end of him.

Their heavy breathing filled the room, their rhythm increased as they neared the end.

She wrapped her legs around his and held him close as she opened her eyes to look at him. He watched her arch and quickly bent his head down to muffle the shout he knew was coming.

They remained still only their lips moving in synchronization.

After a couple moments he pulled his head back needing air and he watched her as she panted trying to catch her breath. She unhooked her legs from around his waist and gave him a half a smile.

He returned the gesture before pulling out and rolling onto his back, pulling her with him. She snuggled into his chest and he safely wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

A couple minutes went by and neither said a word, finally she spoke up.

"Jason?", "Yeah?" she hesitated and he tilted his head so he could peer down at her face.

"Should we talk about this now?" he waited until she looked up at him and he gave her a smile.

"I think maybe we should just live in the moment and talk about this later" she grinned back and pressed a kiss to his jaw before snuggling again.

"I can do that" he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and closed his eyes.

**Oh my god its some hot jasam loving. Ofcourse if it were up to me only i would be loving sam, damn you jason. Well i hope your happy that i got this chapter out. Well see you guys when i get back from disney enjoy and stop breaking free. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Deceived Souls **

She woke with a sleepy sigh. Shifting she burrowed further into the pillows not ready to get up yet, inhaling deep before letting out a sigh. She furrowed her brows slightly when she realized that the bed was dipped down next to her.

What the…her eyes flew open in shock as the memories of last night flooded into her mind. Jason was laying down with his eyes open but he was staring up at the ceiling.

She couldn't believe what had happened last night. She just couldn't fathom how she could have let that happen…let herself lose herself in him. That wasn't what was bothering her the most…the problem she was encountering was how much she'd enjoyed it.

Closing her eyes she put her hands over her face.

"How the hell could I have let this happen?" she whispered feeling the panic start to set in. She felt Jason shift slightly and she could feel his gaze on her but she didn't move.

"How could I be so…stupid, what am I supposed to tell Andrea? How on earth am I supposed to explain a one night stand to her?" She felt Jason's warm hand settle on her shoulder.

"It doesn't have to be a one night stand you know" his words were quiet but they bounced around in her head loudly. She pulled her hands away from her face and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It can be whatever you want it to be" his eyes probed hers and she watched the emotion flash across his face triggering a warm feeling in her chest which she tried to push back.

No, she couldn't open herself up to get burned again.

"I know I hurt you Sam, you'll never know how sorry I am for that…I know I can't reverse what happened but through all this…I still…" he paused for a moment glancing away for a second before looking her straight in the eye again.

His next words had her heart pounding in her chest.

"I still love you, I never stopped" she could see the sincerity shining in his eyes, he was drawing her back in…but there was still that part of her…the wall she'd built around her heart, that was telling her not to let herself fall back into that old pattern.

"I'll do whatever you think is the right thing to do…if…if you decide that I don't deserve a second chance then I can accept that and I'll stay away from you. I'll let you go and let you rebuild your life elsewhere but…I want to be there for Andrea no matter what, I won't let her grow up without knowing how much I love her"

She watched him stare at her solemnly and tried to feel her face from the inside out. Damn it, there was moisture building up in her wide eyes.

"But I swear…if you give me a second chance, I promise I won't mess things up this time. I won't make the same mistakes, I'll never hurt you like that again" his eyes became anguished as he continued.

"I never gave Alan a second chance…and now it's too late, I regret being such a stubborn idiot and now I'm going to have to live with that regret for the rest of my life" he searched her eyes as he spoke quietly.

"I don't want that to be the case with us…if losing Alan, Lila, A.J and Emily has taught me anything, it's that life is to short" she closed her eyes. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to feel her resolve waver at his words.

But the truth was that she'd never stopped loving him either…and that no matter what had happened between the two of them, she would always love him.

His hand caressed her cheek and she bit her lip as she felt the moisture escape from the corner of her eyes. His thumb wiped them away and she swallowed thickly when he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She knew the answer…and so did he. When his lips pressed gently against hers she let out a deep sigh and melted into him. It was the sweetest caress.

He pulled back and she opened her eyes meeting his gaze. She could see the joy in his eyes and she felt herself melt again. He smiled at her and returned the gesture.

**Hey im bACK SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT. FLORIDA WAS SO HOT AND SO COOL. i HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER. i AM HOSTING THE FIRST EVER GH FNFICTION AWARDS. you will be able to nominate at least 2 per category. all the details are in my profile enjoy and dont stop bbreaking free also nominate me and decieved souls.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Deceived Souls **

Suddenly the door to her bedroom flew open and she quickly pulled the covers securely to her neck and Jason tense also covering her up.

"Goddess, tis I the Jackal, with most dire news concerning the former maternal one and…" he froze and his face turned three shades of red when he realized that she wasn't alone and that she and Jason were both naked.

He cast his eyes down to the floor and slightly turned so that he was facing her closet rather than them.

"The Jackal didn't realize, he hadn't a clue as to the fact that Stone Cold would be…uh, resting upon the Goddess' bed…with the Goddess herself" he was fidgeting and kicking his foot back and forth as he continued to stare towards her closet.

"Of course the Jackal is most pleased that his prayers to the Gods and Goddesses of Cyber Space have finally been answered and that his master and dear friend and aly have reunited" he continued talking faster and faster as he continued.

"I offer my sincerest apologies a hundred times over, never in his wildest dreams did the Jackal ever mean to intrude upon this most intimate of moments…If I'd had the slightest indications that something of this magnitude would be…happening then I would have come at another time" she was biting her lip because no matter how embarrassed she'd been at Spinelli walking in on her and Jason in bed, he seemed a hundred times more mortified.

"Spinelli calm down and shut up" Jason's words carried a slight annoyance to them.

"O-Of course Stone Cold" he ducked his head in embarrassment and she had to cover her mouth. Jason looked over at her and raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Spinelli…do you mind getting out, so we can change?" she could see Spinelli's face turn a darker shade of red even with his head bent down.

"Oh…r-right, sorry" with that he quickly bolted from the room leaving them in silence. It lasted a couple seconds before she finally let it out and started giggling.

She rolled onto her side and muffled her laughter in the sheets. She felt Jason come up behind her and give a brief chuckle in her ear.

When she was done she glanced back at him and he smiled before turning her around.

"How about we go get changed before he forgets and barges back in with something else" she grinned and quickly rolled off the bed. He watched her for a couple seconds before rolling off the other side of the bed and quickly gathering his clothes.

It was strange how normal it felt.

Straightening she slightly smiled when she felt Jason's arms wrap around her waist.

"So…how did Spinelli get in your house anyways?" she bit her lip and shrugged.

"I may have given him a spare key?" he gave a soft chuckle before pressing a kiss to her neck and pulling back.

He let out a sigh and walked over to the door and pulled it open making Spinelli who'd been leaning against the opposite side jump.

"Stone Cold…", "Spinelli I don't want to hear it. If you have something to say to Sam then discuss it with her" turning he looked at her as if to ask permission.

"I could take Andrea out while you two talk" she gave him a shaky smile and nodded.

"That would be great" he nodded obviously tamping down his smile. He turned but paused and looked at her over his shoulder.

"I'll pick you up later, we're having dinner at the Quartermaines" with that he disappeared down the hall in the direction of Andrea's room. She stood there for a couple minutes trying to make sense of his words.

Finally when she heard the downstairs door close she turned to Spinelli.

"Did I miss something? Or did Jason just say that we were having dinner with the _Quartermaines_? I mean, I know I'm not as young as I used to be but I'm pretty sure my hearings just fine" Spinelli grinned and nodded.

"So I'm not losing my mind then?" he shook his head and shuffled into her room.

"Stone Cold did indeed say the Quartermaines" she blinked a couple times before nodding. She was still having a hard time registering it when Spinelli spoke again.

"You were gone for a long time Goddess…in the time you were gone, Stone Cold allowed himself to reach out to his former family" she swallowed thickly and nodded.

She really shouldn't be so surprised that some things had changed while she was gone.

"He even takes the young stone cold one over there, although it is much to the dismay of the former maternal one" she cocked an eyebrow at his words and crossed her arms.

"Former maternal one?" Spinelli looked uncomfortable and she inwardly cringed…that couldn't be good.

"Well…after the goddess departed…Stone Cold and…_Elizabeth_…" he seemed to be trying out the name and apparently disliking it very much.

"Well…the two of them…they tested out the idea of being a couple" she felt her blood run cold…well, wasn't that…just…infuriating. Of course she kept her face completely neutral knowing that if she let her emotions show Spinelli would stop talking.

"Of course Stone Cold was still mourning over the most sudden departure of the Goddess and he merely wanted to ensure that his prodigy was well taken care of and in a beneficial environment…in today's society that would be a home with two parents…" he wrung his hands together nervously but continued quickly.

"The Jackal thought that perhaps being in close proximity with his prodigy, Stone Cold would be _bounce back _more rapidly…he was most joyous of course with the young Jake…but he was distant…" his face suddenly took on a grim expression and she bit the inside of her lip to keep from asking.

"Then came the most dismaying news on that most fateful of days…Stone Cold arrived back, with the young prodigy…he bolted the front door a chair…I assumed the worst of course…Stone Cold had to sit me down and tell me to relax…it did not help when the thunderous pounding commenced on the front door" he shook his head and his eyes narrowed in the slightest bit.

"She was yelling for Stone Cold to let her in, to forgive her for she'd made a most grievous mistake…" looking up at her and she felt her eyes widen with his next words.

"Stone Cold had gone over to young Jake's grandmothers house to gather him so they could set about their next adventure…he found the prodigy's mother and her ex love interest participating in a most unforgivable act" she felt her jaw drop and she stared at him for a couple seconds.

"He found Elizabeth and Lucky in bed together?" he nodded and she shook her head.

"Hence, the former maternal one…she is not worthy of such a name" pushing her questions away she refocused on the task at hand.

"Well…thanks for the history lesson Spinelli, but we'll have time for that later…now, tell me what you found out about little miss perfect

**Yay another successfull chapter by yours truly. Yes if you havent figured it out yet Liz is a evil coniving bitch. And if you thought this chapter was good your socks will be blown off next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter me and val worked hard on it. Well got to go enjoy and dont stop believing**


	21. Chapter 20

**Deceived Souls **

Spinelli nodded and quickly started."The Jackal looked into the backgrounds of the gunmen and backtracked…their past crimes, their education if any and all of the other details which the Goddess specified. I must say I was not overly surprised when I found the proof which justified your suspicion about the former maternal one" he nodded and started pacing the room.

"There was a large amount of money which had been transferred into both their accounts linking back to the former maternal ones account…but the Jackal is stumped…how would she have gotten such an amount of money to begin with?" she nodded and let out a sigh.

"I guess it doesn't surprise me that Elizabeth would have an accomplice…I mean to pull something this big off? She isn't that bright. The only thing she does now how to do is spread her legs" Spinelli's eyes popped at her words so she quickly went on.

"The only question is who is dumb enough to help Elizabeth?" she smiled and walked over to Spinelli and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for the update Spinelli…but I have to go, I have to take care of some things" he blushed but nodded catching her arm as she moved to walk out of the room.

"Goddess, please be careful…I know you desire revenge, but it is not the answer" he looked at her seriously as he continued.

"The Jackal does not blame you for wanting to gain your revenge, but perhaps we should be patient and await the moment until he have the whole truth before we pursue some form of action" she looked at him levelly not speaking and not promising anything that she couldn't keep.

He must have noticed because he sighed and shrugged.

"At the very least the Goddess should consult with Maximista before going ahead and doing anything irrational…the Jackal has no doubts that she will be most thrilled to have her dear friend back in town" she smiled at his words and leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking out.

She went around doing her rounds, humming to herself and sporting a wide smile. She couldn't be more happy.

Grabbing a file she opened it and uncapped the pen and started jotting down notes, maybe when she was done her shift she could call some of her girlfriends and they could have a girls night out, she wouldn't mind that right about…

"My, my isn't someone just cheerful today" shock spread through her and she jumped up drawing a long line through a patients file. Shit. Well didn't this just turn her smile upside down.

She sort of felt like she was going to be sick. Here she was staring into Sam's dark cold and very much alive face.

"What's the matter Elizabeth? You look like you've seen a ghost"

Oh shit…this wasn't going to be good…she knew, she didn't need Sam to spell it out, she could see it all over her face. She was busted.

She was very much enjoying watching Elizabeth squirm. She'd also noticed the exact moment when Elizabeth had figured out that the secret was out because her eyes had popped wide.

Making her face cold she leaned on the counter making Elizabeth step back.

"No such luck sweetheart, I'm alive and in the flesh" she grinned and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"You know, I didn't think you were dumb enough to hire those goons a second time…you know, given the fact that you used them to turn Jason against me. You're plan backfired though I guess, sorry to say that your little plan didn't work so well with Jason around" she drummed her fingers on the counter top and shrugged.

"You know, I wonder what he would think if he found out that you hired men to kill me and his daughter. Although I have to say the better question is, what that pretty little face of yours will look like once I'm done beating your ass" Elizabeth finally seemed to snap out of it and she reared back, eyes flashing.

"Sam, if you got attacked…then why are you here picking a fight with me? Although I've got to say it's a shame they didn't make you disappear…then this town would finally be rid of you after all these years" she sneered apparently thinking it would intimidate her.

"Then Jason and I could finally raise Jake together without you going around town like a chicken with its head cut off screaming _Jason, oh Jason you're her daddy!_" she grinned obviously satisfied with herself and she shrugged speaking again.

"Come on Sam, who are you kidding? Jason's mine, he always has been. So the sooner you realize that, the sooner you can move on to trapping your next victim…" Elizabeth leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Your daughter isn't a Morgan, or a Quartermaine for that matter…she's a bastard, just like her mother" she was all but ready to lunge when she was cut off.

"Excuse me? I think I've just entered the twilight zone or something…but what gives your skanky ass the right to judge Sam?" Maxie's words were dripping with sarcasm as she came to stand next to her.

"If anyone is trying to trap Jason here, it would be you. Of course I'm sure that you were thinking about Jason when you were fucking Lucky behind his back" Maxie let out a scoff then gave Elizabeth a disgusted once over.

"So…I suggest you back off Sam before I help her beat your skinny ass"

She bit her lip to hold back the chuckle she wanted to let out, Elizabeth's expression was a mix between shocked outrage and humiliation.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement Maxie, I owe you one big time" she grinned at Maxie completely ignoring Elizabeth who was still openly gawking at them.

"You know, I really am sorry that I didn't tell you I was back in town sooner…things have been hectic since I arrived. But I promise we'll set a date and catch up on everything" she and Maxie embraced.

It seemed they were still on the same page.

Maxie couldn't have showed up at a better time, she was going to head over to her place as soon as she'd finished up with Elizabeth but it seemed she didn't have to do that anymore.

"I am sorry however to cut our little reunion short…but I have to go see my mother before I meet Jason for dinner" Maxie's eyes widened briefly at her words before a mischievous glint into her eyes and she grinned.

"So…you're having dinner with Jason. You _so_ owe me all the juicy details!" Maxie was over exaggerating everything to get a reaction out of Elizabeth and although she hadn't turned to look back at Elizabeth's face, she knew that I would be priceless.

"Now remember Sam, don't make it to easy for him…make him work for it. We'll talk later for sure, go have some fun, crazy sex…I mean…go have a fun, crazy _dinner_" Maxie winked at her and ushered her off.

She let out a giggle and walked away not giving Elizabeth another glance.

**Have no Fear Jelsi4life is here. Yes i am back along with decieved souls. I told you Liz was gonna be a bitch. But we all know that Sam wasnt gonna stand for it. If you thought this chapter was shocking wait for the next one. You will be shocked like you have never been shocked before well enjoy and dont stop believing. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Deceived Souls **

He smiled and looked at Andrea's bright eyes as she squirmed in his grasp and pointed over to another boat.

"That boats really big!" looking out into the harbor he nodded and bounced her in his arms a little making her giggle and wrap her little arms around his neck.

He couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. He was overjoyed…here he was, with his daughter. He'd been staring at her all afternoon.

He'd studied every little thing about her and every little thing she'd say. She was a perfect blend of him and Sam. His eyes, but Sam's dark rich hair and features.

She also seemed to study everything before she said or did anything, something she'd obviously gotten from both him and Sam.

Then there was the way she loved to talk…that was all Sam.

He smiled as she pointed at another boat. She was perfect and he didn't have a doubt that if anyone ever tried to harm her, he would rip them apart with his bare hands.

He snapped out of his thoughts when she tugged at his shirt.

Looking down at her, he found her eyes on him…a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yes?" she pursed her little lips together and stared at him for a couple moments before furrowing her brows. He tiled his head and rubbed his hand on her back.

"What's wrong?" she didn't say anything but instead reached her little hands up and put them on either side of his face. She leaned up and narrowed her eyes looking at him closely in the eyes.

He stared back a little confused and more than a little unnerved. Finally she tilted her head and brought her hands back to her face.

"Your eyes are just like mine" he blinked a couple times and swallowed thickly not sure what to say to that. Smiling slightly he tilted his head.

"Are they?" she nodded and pointed to her eyes then back to his as if that would explain everything.

"How come you din't answered my question?" he furrowed his brows this time.

"What question?" she squirmed in his grasp and he set her down. She caught his hand and tugged him over towards the bench. Once they were seated she started swinging her feet.

"Yesterday, at dinner…I askeded you if you were my daddy" he swallowed thickly and slowly nodded.

"Yes…you did ask me that, didn't you?" she nodded and he looked out at the water and took a deep breath.

"Well…I'm sure your mother would have liked to be here…so we could tell you together…" he knew Sam would probably be a little irked but she couldn't really be mad at him for telling Andrea when she asked him.

Lying wasn't any better.

"But…yes…" he looked back at her and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I am your dad" she blinked a couple times before a smile broke out on her face and she buried her face into his stomach, her little arms going around him.

"I knew it!" he chuckled at her words and pulled her into his lap and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Pulling out his cell phone he checked the time.

Putting it away he stood with Andrea. She looked up at him expectantly and he smiled.

"We've got to pick up someone" she tilted her head with a curious expression on her face.

"Who?" he smiled and started walking.

"Your brother"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He chuckled and patted Andrea's shoulder. She'd been bombarding him with questions non stop since he'd said the words _your brother_.

She was obviously a little nervous but excited since she'd never had a brother or sister up until now.

"Is Jake's mommy home?" he jerked in response to her question. Why would she be asking about Elizabeth?

"Yeah, why?" she looked down at her hands and clamped them tightly together.

"Can I stay in the car?" he furrowed his brows. He didn't like the way Andrea looked uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" she shook her head but kept her eyes down.

"I don't think she likes me" this time his eyes widened. She'd mentioned meeting Jake and Elizabeth at the Metro Court but what had Elizabeth done to make Andrea think that she didn't like her?

He decided to drop it and ask Sam about it later.

"Sure, I'll be right back" she smiled up at him in relief and he quickly got out of the car and headed up to the front door.

He stepped back after he knocked and a couple seconds later Elizabeth opened the door. A smile spread across her face as soon as she saw him.

"Jason…", "I'm kind of in a hurry Elizabeth I'm just here to pick up Jake" she blinked a couple times obviously not expecting to be shut down. Her eyes narrowed a little.

"I heard that you were having dinner with-", "Dad!" the rest of what she was going to say was cut off. Crouching down he caught Jake as he hugged him. He shared a grin with his son.

"Put your shoes on" Elizabeth stood stiffly at the door, he could care less.

"Alright, lets go buddy" he turned and pulled Jake towards the car. He paused and turned to look at Elizabeth.

"I won't have him home to late" she pursed her lips before shutting the door. He felt Jake pause and realized he'd spotted Andrea. Andrea stared back and waved shyly.

He watched a small smile appear on Jakes face as he waved back. As they got closer to the car Andrea quickly jumped into the back, freeing the front passenger seat for Jake.

Well…that was really…cute. He shook his head, man he was going soft. Of course he would never admit that he even had the word cute in his vocabulary to anyone.

Once they were in the car he watched Jake peer back at Andrea and he noticed the way she ducked her head and gave him another shy smile. She glanced over at him and smiled widely.

"He's gots the same eyes too" he chuckled and threw the car into reverse. He glanced at Jake and gave him a smile.

"We got some news to tell you bud"

**Guys i am so sorry about the long ass wait. I have been so stressed out with school and everything. But i promise i will try to update every couple weeks. Hope you liked the new chapter. Well enjoy and dont stop believing. **


End file.
